Love VS Hate 3, La Bataille Finale
by Myinahla
Summary: [A lire après Love VS Hate 1 & Love VS Hate 6 Ans Plus Tard] Rien ne va plus entre les couples et l'équilibre du groupe d'amis est en péril. Auront-ils droit à une seconde chance ou est-ce la fin ? WooGyu / MyungYeol / YaDong / SungJong x Luna
1. Un Mois Plus Tard

_Bonjour ! _

_Comme promis, voici Love VS Hate 3, le dernier Love VS Hate :D _  
_Merci pour votre soutien pour les deux précédents Love VS Hate ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! _  
_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! _

_Est-il vraiment utile de préciser que je suis la seule auteur de mes fictions et que le plagiat est interdit ? _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Le soleil brillait dehors. Les températures étaient encore froides mais eux, ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient emmitouflés dans une grande couverture polaire et dormaient encore. Un petit rayon passa à travers le rideau et vint taper directement dans la tête de l'aîné des garçons qui grogna et se retourna. Cependant, il sentit quelque chose le cogner et il ouvrit ses yeux à contrecoeur. Il vit un autre jeune homme à ses côtés, qui dormait en étoile, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

**- SungYeol, bouge ton bras de là…**

**- Hum…**

**- Allez !**

**- Mais…**

L'aîné des deux se redressa et dégagea le bras de SungYeol. Ce dernier se roula sur le ventre et s'endormi, le corps ne formant qu'une boule. Il regarda d'un peu plus près l'horloge qui logeait dans sa chambre. Dix heures et demie.  
Il soupira, et sortit du lit. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses jambes qui le lâchèrent et le firent se rasseoir sur le lit. Un nouveau soupir.  
Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée et peu de temps après, il entendit cette dernière s'ouvrir.

**- Il y'a quelqu'un ?** Dit une petite voix joyeuse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami puis il se leva pour aller saluer la personne qui devait surement attendre dans le salon.  
Il avait raison. Un plus grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit Luna, assise dans le canapé, les deux mains sur son ventre rond. Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Salut SungGyu-Oppa !**

**- Comment tu te sens, ma belle ?**

**- Je suis en pleine forme !**

Ils se sourirent et se rendirent dans la cuisine.  
Soudain, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, alors que SungGyu se tenait la tête.

- **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, ici ?**

SungGyu soupira alors que la jeune femme le regardait, l'air sévère.

-** Tu sais quel jour on était, hier ?**

Luna sembla réfléchir un peu et une lueur brilla soudain dans ses yeux.

- **C'était l'anniversaire de MyungSoo, c'est ça ?**

**- Exact. Et comme SungYeol se sentait mal, il a bu…**

**- Et il t'a entraîné avec lui. Compléta la jeune femme.**

**- Non…**

**- Ne me mens pas, Oppa. T'as entendu ta voix ? Tu sens ton haleine, et ton odeur corporel ? Tu pues l'alcool aussi.**

SungGyu leva les mains, vaincu face à la jeune femme.

**- D'ailleurs, t'as des nouvelles de lui ?**

**- De MyungSoo ?**

**- Oui.**

**- J'en ai eu, il y'a quelques jours. Il était à Barcelone.**

**- Oh.**

Elle saisit les mains de son Oppa.

-** J'en ai aussi de WooHyun-Oppa.**

**- Oui, mais je m'en moque, Luna. Et des nouvelles de SungJong ?**

**- Les médecins sont confiants ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps !**

Puis elle fit un aegyo.

- **Oppa… J'ai faim.**

SungGyu éclata de rire.

- **D'accord, je vais préparer un bon petit déjeuner, et après, j'irai me laver.**

**- Je suggère que je fasse le petit déjeuner pendant que tu vas te laver.**

**- Je n'aurai pas le dernier mot ?**

**- Non. File.**

L'aîné des deux partit alors vers la salle de bain se laver et se changer. Quelle idée de se laisser entraîner par SungYeol ! Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, mais l'eau chaude détendait ses muscles et ça lui faisait un bien fou !  
Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre. Il prit des affaires et retourna se changer dans la salle de bain. Puis, quand il eut bien séché ses cheveux et brossé ses dents pour être plus présentable, il entendit Luna chantonner dans la cuisine.  
Depuis que les médecins lui avaient annoncés que le réveil de SungJong allait bientôt se faire, elle reprenait doucement goût à la vie. En plus, elle devait s'occuper de tout ce petit monde au cœur brisé. Bref, elle avait de quoi s'occuper !  
SungGyu descendit retrouver la jeune femme et il ne fut pas surpris de voir un véritable festin occuper sa table.

- **Oppa, viens à table, j'ai presque fini !** Lui sourit la jeune femme.

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé et s'installa à table en attendant la future maman.

- **SungYeol oppa ne se réveille pas ?** Demanda-t'elle.

- **Pas pour l'instant. Je pense que quand il le fera, il aura vraiment mal au crâne.**

**- Il a bu plus que toi ?**

**- Oh que oui ! Il était bourré au point de chanter des chansons sans queue ni tête en plein milieu de la rue à moitié dénudé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Tu ne l'as pas laissé faire ça, j'espère ?**

**- Non, j'ai réussi à le faire rentrer avant qu'il n'ait choqué toutes les petites vieilles dames du quartier.**

Elle soupira.

**- Je crois qu'il aura besoin d'une aspirine quand il se réveillera.**

**- Je pense aussi.**

Ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner à onze heures du matin, et peu de temps après, des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers et SungYeol apparut, les cheveux en pétard et les vêtements de la veille encore sur le dos. Il avait encore les yeux à moitié clos.

**- Bonjour Oppa !** Sourit Luna.

Il répondit mais ça ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

**- Tu as mal à la tête ?**

**- Un peu…**

C'était un euphémisme mais elle lui tendit un médicament quand même.

-** Prends ça, file prendre une douche, va te changer et reviens manger.**

**- Oui, maman…**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé.

-** Je t'assure, tu nous traites comme des enfants.**

**- J'ai de quoi m'entraîner maintenant.**

Elle mangea une bouchée de riz.

**- Et j'arrêterai d'agir comme ça quand vous grandirez un peu, tous les deux.**

**- Je suis adulte, Luna. SungYeol est … Coincé dans un stade entre le monde adulte et le monde des adolescents. C'est pas de sa faute, il avait toujours MyungSoo à ses côtés pour l'aider, et maintenant, il est parti et m'a laissé SungYeol. Faut que je m'en occupe.**

**- Je suis là pour t'aider, Oppa.**

Elle plaça ses mains sur celle de SungGyu qui lui fit un beau sourire.

- **Merci, Luna. Mais tu devrais aussi t'occuper de toi et du bébé.**

**- On va très bien, c'est gentil de t'en soucier.**

SungYeol réapparut alors et se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de SungGyu.

-** Je n'aurai pas dû boire autant, hier soir.**

**- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire.**

Le mannequin se massa le crâne.

-** Mange, et après, tu vas te reposer, Oppa. On est d'accord ?** Lui dit Luna.

-** D'accord.**

Elle lui sourit et il mangea. Elle faisait la conversation avec SungGyu et elle mangeait avec eux. Puis, quand tous les plats eurent été vidés, elle se leva et voulut faire la vaisselle, mais SungGyu l'en empêcha.

- **Luna, c'est la moindre des choses que je la fasse. Tu as déjà cuisiné. Tu devrais aller te reposer, toi aussi.**

Elle bouda mais SungGyu déposa un baiser sur son front. Au lieu de s'installer dans le canapé comme l'aîné des deux l'aurait souhaité, elle enfila sa veste à nouveau.

**- Tu t'en vas ?**

**- Oui, je vais aller voir WooHyun…**

Elle vit les traits de SungGyu se durcir, mais il hocha la tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, fit pareil sur celle de SungYeol et partit.

Elle marchait tranquillement, sans être dérangée le moins du monde des regards qu'elle s'attirait. Elle était plutôt sereine.  
Après un bon moment de marche, elle arriva dans ce hall d'entrée qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle marcha encore un peu, passa la porte de son propre appartement et frappa à celle de WooHyun. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle entra par elle-même.

- **WooHyun-Oppa ?**

Aucune réponse. Elle continua à avancer et se rendit dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il était à côté de son ordinateur portable, endormi dans une position peu confortable. Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui, en évitant le fil du chargeur de l'ordinateur et elle se posa à côté de WooHyun. Elle le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller.

**- Oppa, debout ! Il est midi et demi…**

Elle le secoua une nouvelle fois et le jeune homme se mit à bouger. Il papillonna des paupières, et il les posa sur la jeune femme.

-** Luna ?**

**- Allez, debout ! Pourquoi tu dors encore ?**

Il se redressa et elle l'aida.

-** Pourquoi ? Il est encore tôt, non ?**

**- Midi et demi, Oppa.**

**- Ah quand même !**

Il se leva et débrancha son ordinateur.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- J'ai passé la nuit à parler avec MyungSoo.**

**- Il va bien ?**

**- Oui, il a fêté son anniversaire à parler avec moi.** Sourit-il.

-** C'est très bien.**

**- Et je crois que je me suis endormi quand on parlait. Tu sais, c'est pas simple, avec le décalage horaire, et MyungSoo ne tient pas en place.**

**- Allez, viens Oppa, je vais te faire un truc à manger.**

**- Non, je vais m'en charger, va t'asseoir dans le canapé, Luna.**

Elle bouda, mais WooHyun parvint à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Elle regardait la télévision mais elle était distraite. Ses yeux vagabondaient dans la pièce, et elle voyait des cadres brisés par dizaine. Dedans, des photos de lui et de SungGyu, heureux comme jamais. Elle était triste, soudain. Ils s'aimaient et maintenant, ils se détestaient à nouveau… Du moins, SungGyu détestait WooHyun. WooHyun, lui, pleurait encore après lui. Il tentait de le cacher, mais c'était flagrant. Les poings de la future maman se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes.

-** Luna, ça va ?** Demanda WooHyun.

-** Bien sur !**

WooHyun tapa une place à côté de lui pour qu'elle le rejoigne et elle fit pareil.

**- Tu manges un peu avec moi ?**

**- D'accord, mais vraiment qu'un peu, hein… J'ai déjà mangé.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Je suis allé voir … SungGyu Oppa avant de passer…**

Elle avait baissé la tête en disant ça. Elle sentit WooHyun se tendre à côté d'elle.

-** Oh… Et il va bien ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Oppa.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. A chaque fois, il lui demandait comment allait SungGyu car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ex-petit ami. Luna était désespérée pour eux.

- **Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est cette pét*sse ?**

**- Luna, pas d'insultes ! Ton bébé peut t'entendre.**

Elle fit la moue et continua à manger un peu. Une bonne soupe faite par WooHyun, rien de tel.

-** Et MyungSoo, il va toujours bien ?**

**- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il allait encore partir. Il parlait de Londres, cette fois.**

-** Il ne s'arrête plus.**

**- Il fait ce qu'il peut pour … oublier…**

**- Mais il devra revenir un jour.**

**- C'est vrai.**

Un nouveau silence et ils mangeaient au calme. WooHyun avait minci depuis sa rupture. Il s'était un peu musclé aussi, car il passait sa colère dans la musculation et le sport. Elle savait que l'autre fille continuait à le harceler, elle le sait. Et c'est à cause d'elle que WooHyun était malheureux. Et si les gens autour d'elle étaient malheureux, elle l'était aussi. Alors elle faisait son possible pour tenir compagnie à tout le monde. Après manger, WooHyun alla se laver et se changer.

**- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, aujourd'hui, Oppa ?**

**- Surement aller faire un peu de sport.**

**- Ne te fatigues pas trop, Oppa.**

**- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça.**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle fit rapidement la vaisselle et s'éclipsa, alors que WooHyun ferma la porte derrière eux et partit faire un footing.

Luna se contenta de traverser le couloir et frappa à la porte d'en face de son appartement. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, et HoYa apparut.

**- Luna ! Comment tu vas ?**

Directement, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la fit entrer dans son appartement.

- **Tu es tout seul ?**

**- Il ne va plus tarder.**

Elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté d'HoYa et de dizaines de piles de journaux qui étaient posées sur la table à côté de la télévision.

-** Du nouveau ?**

**- Toujours rien.**

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-** Oppa !**

**- Oh, Luna !**

Elle se leva et se retrouva directement dans les bras de DongWoo. Il la relâcha avec douceur et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'HoYa. Luna sourit à cette vision. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face au mur, devoir choisir entre leur couple et leur rêve, ils ont choisi leur couple. Depuis, ils cherchaient un travail, mais ils ne paraissaient pas malheureux. Luna était dans sa bulle quand elle était avec eux, car pour elle, ils avaient fait le bon choix.

- **Alors ?**

**- En fouillant les annonces, je crois que je pourrais bosser dans une épicerie, à l'autre bout de Séoul.** Annonça DongWoo, avec un grand sourire.

- **Mais ce n'est pas le boulot que vous vouliez.**

**- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Mais c'est mieux que rien.**

HoYa glissa sa main dans celle de DongWoo. Elle était triste pour eux, mais ils étaient encore ensemble. A deux, toutes les épreuves seront plus faciles à vivre car ils pourront compter l'un sur l'autre.  
Elle resta un peu avec eux, le temps de prendre de leurs nouvelles et de donner des siennes. Puis elle se leva du canapé, prit une dernière fois les deux anciens danseurs et partit vers l'hôpital, sa dernière destination de la journée.

Elle arriva, salua toutes les personnes qui la reconnurent aussitôt et elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers la chambre de SungJong. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit l'homme de sa vie, allongé sur le lit. La machine indiquait qu'il allait bien, et c'était toujours un soulagement pour elle.

**- Salut mon amour.**

Elle déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et passa doucement la paume de sa main contre la joue tiède de son petit ami et emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

- **Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui encore.**

Et elle lui raconta sa journée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de sommeil, leurs mains toujours liées.

* * *

_Que pensez vous de ce premier chapitre ? _

_A très vite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	2. Le Lendemain

SungGyu se leva. SungYeol était déjà parti, il avait un photoshoot. Il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et déjeuna en vitesse. Puis il se pressa à aller sous la douche, et s'habilla. Il sécha ses cheveux rapidement, prit son cartable où ses cours étaient, et se pressa de sortir de chez lui. S'il n'allait pas plus vite, il allait être en retard.  
Il serra les dents et parvint en cours environ dix minutes avant les cours.  
Il se rendit dans sa salle et posa son cartable sur le bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et posa sa tête sur son bureau. Trop d'émotion en si peu de temps…  
On frappa à la porte de sa salle. Il releva la tête et vit WooHyun dans l'entrée.

**- Salut.**

SungGyu se contenta de le regarder, sans répondre.

**- La directrice te cherche. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.**

Et il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Le professeur de musique soupira. Il ne supportait pas quand son équilibre si durement rétabli était troublé par les nombreuses apparitions de son ex. Il relaissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau et tentait d'ignorer les souvenirs de tout ce que cette voix lui rappelait. Ces Je t'aime, ces belles promesses…  
Tous ces mensonges qu'il lui avait dit, et que rien ne pourrait jamais effacer tant ils étaient inscrits jusque sous la peau du jeune homme. Six ans d'illusion, à tout donner à une personne qui n'en a rien à taper de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui donner. Ces mains qui le hantaient encore la nuit, mais qui hantaient aussi ses cauchemars lorsqu'il les revoyait sur cette fille…  
La sonnerie qui retentit sortit SungGyu de ses pensées et la première classe entra dans son bureau. YoungJae entra, s'inclina légèrement et sourit à son professeur avant d'aller s'installer à sa place. Il restait chez son frère en attendant. Ce dernier était plus que ravi de l'avoir chez lui.  
SungGyu fit l'appel et commença son cours.

Les cours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. A la pause de midi, il se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice.

- **Vous vouliez me voir ?**

- **Exact. Entrez, SungGyu.**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Elle s'installa face à lui et d'un geste lui dit de s'asseoir face à elle.

- **Quel est le problème ?**

**- Il n'y en a pas.**

**- Pardon ?**

- **Je vous explique. Vous savez que nous sommes mi-mars, n'est ce pas ?**

SungGyu hocha la tête.

- **Hé bien, nous pourrions commencer à réfléchir pour le bal de fin d'année…**

**- Le bal de fin d'année ?**

La directrice le regarda sans comprendre.

**- Oui, le bal de fin d'année, celui qui existe depuis plus de vingt ans. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?**

**- Non.**

Elle eut un drôle de sourire.

**- Evidemment, on ne vous y a jamais vu, SungGyu.**

**- Normal, on se faisait une soirée popcorn film chez DongWoo à chaque fois et pour la dernière année, j'étais trop occupé pour ça…**

**- Oui, je sais. Avec Monsieur Nam, vous n'étiez pas très discrets d'ailleurs.**

La directrice but un peu de son café et SungGyu soupira.

**- Vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de notre discrétion puisque nous ne sommes plus ensemble.**

Elle s'étouffa légèrement et le professeur se leva et tapa doucement dans son dos.

- **Vous pourriez me répéter ce que vous venez de dire ?**

**- Je suis célibataire.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne pense pas être là pour parler de ma vie amoureuse, Madame.**

Elle sembla faire la moue, ce qui surprit SungGyu.

**- Autre chose ?**

**- Non, vous pouvez y aller.**

Il s'inclina et sortit du bureau. Comme si c'était prédit, son téléphone se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Il regarda : SungYeol.

-** Oui, Yeol ?**

**- T'es libre, là ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Viens, on va manger un bout !**

SungGyu soupira.

**- D'accord !**

Il entendit le plus jeune pousser un cri et il éclata de rire.

- **A dans cinq minutes !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que SungYeol avait déjà raccroché. Il soupira et sortit de là où il était. Il alla rechercher son cartable dans sa salle et arriva dans la cour quand son meilleur ami apparut.

- **Enfin, Hyung !**

**- Yeol, on y va.**

**- D'accord.**

Ce dernier ne parlait pas énormément. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une sandwicherie pas loin.

- **Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ?**

**- Plutôt pas mal… Et toi ?**

**- J'ai eu envie de me claquer la tête contre le mur.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Deux mots, une personne.**

**- Nam WooHyun.**

**- Exact.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?**

**- Il existe encore.**

SungYeol posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son Hyung. Ils mangeaient en silence, à part le téléphone du mannequin qui ne cessait de vibrer.

- **Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Zico.**

**- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, si ?**

**- Bien sur que si, il est venu jeudi dernier chez toi.**

-** Chez nous, maintenant, Yeol. Du moins pour le temps que mes parents sont occupés à faire le tour du monde.**

SungYeol baissa la tête vers son sandwich.

**- Ne pense pas à lui, Yeol. Et maintenant que tu me le dis, je me souviens du fameux Zico.**

**- Et ?**

**- Je ne l'aime pas.**

**- Evidemment, Jonggie est mieux.**

**- Ravi que nous partagions le même point de vue là-dessus, Yeol, vraiment.**

Ce dernier lui sourit.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ?**

**- Il m'envoie des blagues stupides.**

SungGyu regarda son meilleur ami bizarrement. Le téléphone continua de vibrer et SungYeol l'ignorait vraiment.

-** Dis Yeol, tu sais à quoi ça ressemble une fête de fin d'année ?**

**- Non. La seule à laquelle j'aurai pu assister, j'étais dans une chambre à m'occuper de mon petit ami de l'époque…**

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le regard que son meilleur ami lui lançait.

**- Bah quoi ?**

**- Tu m'avais dit que MyungSoo était malade pour éviter de faire la soirée avec nous.**

**- Il était malade, mais je le soignais à ma façon.**

SungGyu le regardait, choqué.

- **J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps rien qu'avec lui, parce que pendant l'été, on n'aurait pas pu se voir pendant deux semaines.**

**- Je suis vexé là.**

**- J'étais un jeune homme insouciant et amoureux, et ça, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher… Surtout quand on sait ce que tu as fait dès le premier soir…**

L'aîné des deux soupira, en levant les mains en l'air.

- **D'accord, t'as gagné.**

SungYeol sourit.

**- Tu finis à quelle heure, ce soir, Hyung ?**

**- Six heures, comme toujours… Ah non ! Je dois m'occuper des collés cette semaine. C'est mon tour.**

**- Ah…**

**- Mais c'est rien, je rentre dès que j'en ai fini avec tout ça.**

**- Bien.**

Le mannequin regarda sa montre.

- **Désolé, Hyung, il faut que j'y aille. Un essayage à faire.**

**- D'accord, à ce soir !**

Il fit un signe de la main et partit, en laissant son meilleur ami en plan. SungGyu retourna au boulot, alors, et l'après-midi passa lentement, entre les cours et les heures de colle qu'il devait surveiller.

De son côté, SungYeol se rendait au boulot. Zico était là et l'attendait avec impatience.

**- T'es en retard.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et ça ne colle pas au planning.**

**- Zico, je m'en fous.**

**- Pourquoi t'es d'aussi mauvais poil ?**

Le mannequin leva les yeux au ciel.

- **Parce que j'ai assez de SungGyu pour me parler comme ça.**

**- SungGyu, c'est qui celui-là ?**

**- C'est mon meilleur ami. Et ça me plait pas comment tu parles de lui.**

**- Comme ça ne me plait pas que tu sois en retard.**

Les deux prirent la route vers la salle d'essayage. Le téléphone de Zico vibrait tout le temps, et ça agaçait SungYeol au plus haut point. Ce dernier saisit son téléphone et envoya un SMS lui aussi.

**_« Hyung, sors moi de là »_**

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que SungGyu ne réponde.

**_« Je t'aurai bien envoyé le même SMS. »_**

SungYeol continua à envoyer des SMS à son meilleur ami et Zico s'impatienta.

-** Pose ce téléphone et viens bosser.**

**- Une seconde.**

**- Lee SungYeol, pose ce téléphone et viens bosser.**

**- Zico, éteins ton téléphone avant de pouvoir me critiquer.**

- **Tu tiens vraiment à me prendre la tête ?**

**- C'est toi qui me prends la tête, alors fais ton boulot, et comme ça tout le monde est content.**

Ils s'assassinaient du regard.

-** Franchement, depuis que tu es célibataire, t'es devenu un vrai con.**

SungYeol lui lança un regard offensé.

- **Puisque je suis un con, pourquoi tu restes ?**

**- Parce que c'est mon boulot.**

**- Tu peux virer d'une minute à l'autre, tu sais.**

**- Ah oui, et qu'est ce qui pourrait faire ça ?**

**- Juste le fait que je raconte que tu passes des coups de fil perso pendant le boulot, et que tu as ruiné le photoshoot de la semaine dernière.**

**- C'est même pas vrai.**

**- Qui pourrait le prouver ?**

Zico ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

- **Voila, tu as compris le principe. Maintenant, au boulot.**

Le mannequin entendit ce que son styliste remplaçant murmura entre les dents, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé.

-** Je comprends le fait que MyungSoo ai foutu le camp. T'es un véritable connard.**

SungYeol serra les dents, ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et quand il fut certain qu'il maîtrisait ses émotions, il les rouvrit et fit un sourire hypocrite à Zico.

-** Vivement que SungJong se réveille et te dégage de là.**

L'ambiance froide resta jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Elle étouffait le mannequin qui n'avait qu'une hâte, retourner voir SungGyu, car l'autre était énervant.

Dès que l'heure de fin de la journée de boulot arriva, SungYeol ne se fit pas prier pour partir et n'adressa même pas la parole à Zico.  
Il rentra chez SungGyu et voyant l'heure qu'il était, ce dernier n'était pas prêt de rentrer. Alors il se décida à aller le voir. Il le vit dans le couloir.

- **Hyung !**

**- Hey Yeol ! Viens avec moi, je dois surveiller les punitions.**

**- Elles se passent où ?**

**- Il y'a environ dix élèves en colle. A tous les étages et dans le gymnase.**

**- Bien.**

SungYeol se contentait de suivre SungGyu, sans dire un mot.

-** Ca va pas, Yeol ?**

**- Si si, ça va.**

**- Non, ça ne va pas. Habituellement, tu parles tout le temps.**

Le mannequin fit la moue.

- **C'est le dernier endroit où on doit aller, le gymnase.**

**- WooHyun n'est plus là ?**

**- Normalement, non.**

Ils entrèrent dans le gymnase et SungGyu vérifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune bagarre, puis il se tourna vers SungYeol dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.

- **Yeol ?**

**- Il m'a dit que j'étais un connard et qu'il savait pourquoi Soo m'avait quitté…**

SungGyu prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et tenta de le consoler comme il le pouvait.

-** Zico a dit ça ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ne l'écoute pas. Le connard entre vous deux, c'est lui.**

Il se calma un peu.

- **Yeol, j'ai oublié mon cartable dans la salle de colle. Va prendre l'air, je te rejoins.**

Il hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux, comme le ferait un petit garçon. Il sortit du bâtiment et s'installa au pied d'un arbre dans la cour, en séchant ses yeux. MyungSoo l'avait quitté il y'avait plus d'un mois, et il ne se remettait toujours pas de sa rupture. Parce que non, il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, même s'il était à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres. Il se remit à pleurer parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Zico avait raison quand il entendit des bruits de pas et WooHyun apparut devant lui.  
Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, surpris de se voir, quand SungYeol prit la parole.

**- T'es encore là, toi ?**

**- J'étais en train de finir un truc dans le gymnase. T'as pleuré ?**

**- Non, c'est pas vrai.**

**- SungYeol, tu mens comme un pied et tes yeux sont tous rouges.**

**- Et alors ?**

WooHyun posa sa main sur l'épaule de SungYeol et ce dernier ne le repoussa pas.

-** Et si tu me racontais ?**

**- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**- Parce que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler, tiens !**

SungYeol le fixait, comme s'il hésitait vraiment à lui parler ou pas.  
C'est à ce moment-là que SungGyu revint. Il cessa de marcher, comme stupéfait par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Puis WooHyun remarqua la présence de son ex et il retira sa main de l'épaule du meilleur ami de ce dernier.

-** Bonne soirée à vous deux.**

Et il partit sans un mot de plus. SungGyu embarqua SungYeol par le bras et s'occupa de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans le canapé. Bien que le professeur pensait à des tas de choses, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Non seulement un abruti s'était permis de faire du mal à son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, mais il avait vu WooHyun tenter de réconforter SungYeol, le même garçon qui lui avait collé son poing dans la figure, le même garçon qui l'avait brisé, lui.  
Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir après cette journée trop riche en émotion pour lui aussi.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Voila pour le 2eme chapitre ^^ _  
_Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Voyons un peu vos reviews : _

_- EmyLyn : Hahaha, t'as pas oublié la fille qui a détruit le WooGyu à ce que je vois ;) Tu sauras qui c'est bien plus tard ^^ Merci pour ta review :D _  
_- Anna : Hahaha, te revoila ! Mais non, c'est pas si déprimant que ça ! Le YaDong a survécu ! Youhou ! Et OUI, c'est bien le dernier Love VS Hate que je fais xD Tu me stalkes encore ? Hahahaha ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! Merci pour tes reviews ! _  
_- Lucie : Tu dois être heureuse alors, si tu es dans ta période HoYa xD L'histoire DaeHyun/ YoungJae ? Chaque chose en son temps, mais tu l'auras un jour :D Merci pour ta review ! _  
_- Manon : Encore en train de me parler de Madame Nam Senior xDD Tu me fais bien rire ^^ Merci pour ta review ! _  
_- Callisto : J'espère alors que cette suite t'aura plu ^^ Merci pour ta review ! _  
_- Guest : Un(e) nouvel(le) arrivant(e) ? Bienvenue :D Merci pour ta review, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! _  
_- Narcisse : Oh ! Encore une nouvelle revieweuse ! Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est jamais trop tard pour me donner son avis ! Hahaha, je suis contente si ça t'a permis de te remettre à l'écriture : Lire une fic qui n'a pas été continuée depuis longtemps, c'est déprimant xD Bon courage et j'espère que j'arriverai à te donner l'envie de continuer à reviewer et à me lire :D Merci pour ta review ! _

_Encore beaucoup de monde ! Merci beaucoup ! _

_Dîtes, vous avez écouté l'album des B.A.P : First Sensibility ? J'ai un coup de coeur pour cet album, c'est incroyable ! _  
_Si vous ne l'avez pas encore écouté, je vous conseille de le faire :D _

_A très vite pour la suite, alors ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	3. Dans Le Monde de DongWoo & HoYa

DongWoo se réveilla ce matin-là mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lever. A côté de lui, HoYa dormait encore. Il travaillait de nuit, donc il pouvait passer sa journée dans les bras de son chéri, mais ce n'était pas pareil.  
Quand on lui avait demandé de choisir entre HoYa et son travail, il avait hésité, il fallait voir les choses en face. Mais il savait que jamais plus, il ne pourrait vivre sans lui.

**_FLASHBACK : _**

_Ils se regardèrent avant de frapper à la porte. _

-** _Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? _**

**- _A-t'on vraiment le choix ? _**

**- _C'est vrai…_**

_HoYa posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami ou futur ex-petit ami. _

- **_Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, n'est ce pas ? _**

**- _Evidemment. C'est pareil pour toi. _**

**- _Merci. _**

_Ils frappèrent dans la salle et entrèrent après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. DongWoo fut le premier à entrer. Il savait qu'ils devaient passer chacun leur tour, alors il se décida en premier. _

**- _Monsieur Lee, attendez dehors. _**

_HoYa fit ce qui lui était demandé et ainsi, DongWoo se retrouvait seul face au directeur de l'agence. _

-** _Monsieur Jang. Installez-vous. _**

_DongWoo s'installa en face de lui, un peu mal à l'aise. _

- **_Monsieur Jang, sachez que vous avez la chance d'être dans l'une des plus prestigieuses agences de ce pays. Vous avez un emploi dans ce monde où le chômage règne et vous êtes plutôt bien payés. _**

**- _Je sais. _**

_L'homme le regarda droit dans les yeux. _

- **_Alors, quelle est votre décision ? _**

**- _Vous allez pouvoir me virer, monsieur. _**

_Il put lire la surprise sur le visage de l'homme, mais il ne cilla pas. _

- **_En êtes-vous certain ? Vous savez ce que vous perdez ? _**

**- _Oui, monsieur. Et je sais aussi ce que j'ai à y gagner… _**

_L'homme eut un sourire mauvais. _

-** _Vous perdez plus que vous ne gagnez à ce jeu là. Vous avez gravi les échelons très rapidement et vous pourriez être encore plus haut, si vous acceptiez de mettre fin à cette mascarade. _**

**- _Une mascarade ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Ma relation avec Monsieur Lee est tout sauf une mascarade !_**

**- _Que vous dîtes. _**

**- _Que vous me croyez ou non, ça m'est égal. J'ai fait mon choix, et je ne regrette rien. _**

**- _Et si Monsieur Lee a choisi son boulot au lieu de vous ?_**

**- _Alors je m'y ferai. Mais en attendant, je ne laisserai personne me dicter qui je dois aimer. _**

_DongWoo se leva de sa chaise, légèrement en pétard. _

-** _Très bien. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix : Vous êtes viré. _**

_Le danseur haussa les épaules. _

-** _Sachez juste que vous êtes l'une des agences les plus prestigieuses, pas LA plus prestigieuse, alors vos conseils, je n'en ai que faire. Bonne journée, monsieur. _**

_Il s'inclina légèrement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement quand il vit qu'il avait soufflé le directeur qui avait la bouche ouverte mais aucun mot n'en sortait. Il le vit rayer son nom de la liste des danseurs, et il ne pouvait nier que ça lui faisait mal. Cependant, DongWoo était convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix. _

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

Il regardait son petit ami en train de dormir et un sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage. HoYa était beau, et DongWoo se savait trop chanceux pour que ça dure. Evidemment, il avait dû laisser son boulot et son rêve de côté pour continuer leur idylle, mais c'était surement le prix à payer.  
Il passa un bras autour du torse de son petit ami, et se blottit contre lui avant de déposer un baiser dans le milieu de son dos et de murmurer un « Je t'aime », puis il s'endormit à nouveau.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, ce fut au tour d'HoYa de se réveiller. Il sentait quelque chose de chaud et de confortable près de lui et il sourit quand il vit le bras de DongWoo. Il y déposa un baiser et se retourna pour le regarder dormir un peu. Ca l'aiderait peut-être lui aussi à retrouver le sommeil ?  
En attendant, il laissait ses pensées divaguer sur cet instant où leur couple était en péril…

**_FLASHBACK _**

_HoYa venait de ressortir et il se sentait nerveux. Il entendait la musique qui provenait et entendait le chorégraphe crier sur tout le monde. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas faire une chorégraphie sans manquer de se casser la figure. HoYa secoua la tête. Beaucoup n'avaient pas le niveau d'être là où ils étaient, mais ils y étaient toujours car ils en voulaient et faisaient de leur mieux pour s'améliorer.  
__Il était presque collé contre la porte du bureau du directeur mais il n'entendait pas ce qui y était dit. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas encore quel choix il allait faire. Quitter DongWoo ou quitter l'agence ?  
__Quitter l'agence signifierait qu'il ne toucherait plus d'argent, et ils en avaient besoin, surtout parce que SungJong était encore à l'hôpital et qu'ils prenaient soin de Luna comme ils pouvaient. Avec l'arrivée du bébé, ils allaient avoir besoin d'encore plus d'argent pour aider la jeune femme à acheter les couches, les biberons, les jouets, la nourriture en tout genre, le lait maternisé si elle ne lui donnait pas le sein…  
__Mais quitter DongWoo reviendrait à mettre fin à six ans d'amour, et à perdre sa source de joie au quotidien. Il perdrait à la fois un ami, mais aussi un amant et il ne savait pas s'il serait assez fort pour supporter ça.  
__Il soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve, ce jour-là.  
__La porte s'ouvrit et DongWoo en sortit, une lueur déterminée dans le regard._

**- _Monsieur Lee ! _**

_Il soupira à nouveau et entra dans la pièce, après que sa main aie frôlée celle de son petit-ami-en-sursis. _

- **_Installez-vous, je vous prie. _**

_Le directeur semblait en proie à un immense mal de crâne. HoYa fit ce qui lui était demandé. _

- **_Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, je suppose ? _**

**- _Exactement. _**

**- _Vous savez sans nul doute que cette agence est parmi les meilleures ?_**

**- _Vu le nombre de fois que vous nous l'avez dit, je crois bien, oui. _**

_HoYa semblait beaucoup plus posé que le directeur. _

**- _Qu'avez-vous décidé ? _**

**- **_**Virez-moi.** Dit le danseur sur un ton provocateur. _

_Il écarquilla les yeux. _

-** _Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Monsieur Lee ? _**

**- _Je suis on-ne-peut-plus-sérieux, monsieur le directeur. Virez-moi, puisque vous ne supportez pas la vue d'un couple homosexuel. _**

_Le directeur ouvrit et ferma la bouche, puis il eut un sourire mauvais. _

**- _D'un couple séparé, vous voulez dire ? _**

**- _De quoi parlez vous ? _**

**- _Je parle de votre petit ami… ou Ex petit ami qui a décidé de vous quitter et de continuer à bosser avec nous. _**

_HoYa parut surpris alors que le sourire malfaisant du directeur s'agrandissait. _

**- _Lui pensait que vous deux n'en valiez pas la peine, et que son rêve était plus important que vous deux. _**

_Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est ce pas ? DongWoo ne ferait jamais ça !  
__Il était pris de doutes et le directeur semblait apprécier cela bien plus qu'il ne devrait._

**- _Hé bien soit, que DongWoo ai choisi de rester dans votre agence, s'il le souhaite. Mais moi, je la quitte. _**

**- _Même célibataire, vous nous quittez ? _**

**- _Oui. Je me suis rendu compte que vous cherchiez des robots, pas des êtres humains, et je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ma peau pour vous. _**

_HoYa se leva. _

-** _Vous ne pourrez pas réaliser votre rêve !_**

**- _Des milliers de gens vivent quand même sans avoir réalisé leur rêve. Je ne serai que l'un d'eux. _**

**- _Vous .. Vous nous quittez ? _**

**- _Pas exactement. _**

**- _Pardon ? _**

**- _Vous me virez. N'était-ce pas là le deal ? Soit je quittais DongWoo, soit vous me viriez ? _**

_Le directeur toussa. _

**- _Si, mais … _**

**- _Alors voila, virez-moi qu'on en parle plus. _**

_Il soupira et lui lança un regard mauvais. _

**- _Votre couple n'a aucune chance de survivre ici. Si vous partez tous les deux, vous ne pourrez jamais retrouver un emploi si vous restez ensemble. Je fais ça pour votre bien ! _**

_HoYa se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire mauvais._

**- _Je croyais que DongWoo restait ? Vous mentez plutôt mal, monsieur. Et du moment que nous sommes acceptés des personnes qui nous sont chères, le reste, je m'en moque. _**

_Il se tourna vers la porte et saisit la poignée. _

**- _Bonne journée, monsieur ! _**

_Et il quitta la pièce.  
__Devant la porte se trouvait DongWoo qui l'attendait en train de se tourner les mains dans tous les sens._

**- _Alors, qu'est ce que tu as décidé ? _**

_HoYa ne répondit pas de suite, et à la place, il saisit son visage et l'embrassa amoureusement. DongWoo ne tarda pas à lui rendre. _

- _**Tu vaux tellement plus que tout ça.** Murmura DongWoo contre ses lèvres. **C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi. **_

**- **_**Je t'ai choisi parce que je t'aime. C'est tout.** Sourit HoYa. _

_Le chorégraphe annonça que les autres étaient en pause et YongGuk et HimChan s'approchèrent d'eux. _

- **_Alors, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? _**

**- _On est viré. _**

**- **_**QUOI ?!** S'exclama HimChan.** Pourquoi ? **_

**- _Parce que pour eux, homosexualité et danse ne font pas bon ménage. _**

- **_Vous allez faire quoi ? _**

**- _On ne sait pas encore… Juste profiter l'un de l'autre et trouver un autre job. _**

_YongGuk et HimChan les prirent dans leurs bras et HoYa glissa à leur oreille : _

**- _Faîtes attention à vous deux. S'ils s'en prennent à vous aussi, ils peuvent fermer boutique. Ils auront perdus les meilleurs. _**

_HimChan resserra encore plus son emprise sur lui, comme pour le remercier._

- **_On gardera contact, n'est ce pas ? _**

**- _Evidemment. _**

_Ils firent un signe de la main au chorégraphe comme pour lui dire adieu, et firent un doigt d'honneur à Kai, parce que maintenant, ils le pouvaient. Ils vidèrent leurs casiers et une bonne fois pour toute, ils quittèrent cet établissement qui faisait à présent parti de leur passé. _

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK _**

HoYa sourit en regardant DongWoo, et il se décida qu'il pouvait redormir un peu en attendant que son petit ami ne se réveille.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient debout tous les deux. DongWoo cuisinait le repas du midi, alors qu'HoYa fouillait les petites annonces avec un crayon rouge. Il entourait toutes celles qui pourraient l'intéresser et se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil dans l'après-midi.

-** Luna va venir ?**

**- Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle mangeait avec SungGyu ce midi.**

HoYa sourit.

- **Elle a un véritable emploi du temps de ministre.**

**- Il y'a assez de cœurs brisés autour de nous, elle essaie de les réparer et de changer les choses.**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle y arrivera toute seule ?**

**- J'en ai strictement aucune idée. Pour l'instant, c'est mal parti.**

Ils soupirèrent. Tout allait tellement mieux.

-** Elle a réussi à soutirer le nom de la fille à WooHyun ?**

**- Pas encore, mais petit à petit, elle récolte des indices.**

**- Une future Sherlock Holmes.**

- **Si SungJong était réveillé, crois-moi, ils auraient déjà eu le prénom, l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone et même le groupe sanguin de la fille.**

Le couple échangea un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

**- Il y'a encore du boulot.**

Ils mangèrent tranquillement et le temps de digérer, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et regardèrent la télévision. DongWoo finit par s'endormir sur son épaule.  
Il le laissa se reposer, puis quand il se réveilla, ensemble, ils partirent à la recherche d'un emploi pour HoYa. Il avait préparé des tas de lettres de motivation, et DongWoo l'attendait dehors en général.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à arpenter Séoul et ensuite, le soir venu, ils mangèrent puis ce fut au tour de DongWoo de partir travailler.  
Et là, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, car DongWoo était le seul pour lui… Mais à présent, il comprenait ce que vivaient SungGyu ou SungYeol auparavant… ou encore il comprenait mieux Luna. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se sentait seul à présent… 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Un chapitre entièrement dédié au couple HoYa/ DongWoo ^^ [pour les fans ~ ]_

_Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! _

_Et si j'y répondais ? _

_- Manon : Tu veux frapper Zico ? hahahaha ! Pour le reste, tu n'as lu que les trois premiers chapitres du dernier Love VS Hate... Donc j'ai encore plein de surprises en stock ! :D J'espère que ça t'interessera toujours ! :D Merci pour tes reviews ^^ _  
_- Anna : J'adore lire ta vision du monde " tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes " xD Désolée si tu aimes bien Zico, moi aussi, je l'aime bien, à la base hahahaha ~ ! Merci à toi de me lire, et merci pour tes reviews ! ^^ _  
_- PinkMomo : Hey, bienvenue nouvelle revieweuse :D C'est rien ^^ Mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^ Je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre d'avance ^^' J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta review ! :D _  
_- Akimi-Chung Ae : DongSaeng ~ Contente que le titre te plaise ^^ Tant de violence envers Zico xDD Fallait bien un peu de positif dans cet univers négatif xDD Mon Esprit Sadique ? tu m'as trop faite rire là ^^ Tu commences à bien me connaître ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ^^ _  
_- C.E : Toute cette dépression, c'est le lien Love VS Hate 2 & Love VS Hate 3 xD Justement, Retour à la Case Départ était l'un des titres que je pensais donner à Love VS Hate 3 mais je suis ravie que celui-ci te plaise aussi ^^ _  
_Le DaeJae ? Chaque chose en son temps, mais il refera son apparition dans pas si longtemps ^^ _  
_Love VS Hate la meilleure fanfic française ? Moi, la meilleure fanficqueuse française ? Même si les compliments me touchent, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il y'a toujours beaucoup mieux que moi ^^ Cherche bien, tu trouveras :D Merci pour ta review :D _

_J'arrêtais pas de m'emmêler les pinceaux dans les réponses des reviews, je suis désolée :/ _

_Je pense poster le prochain chapitre ... Mercredi ? _

_A très vite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	4. Dans La Peau de WooHyun

Vide et brisé.  
Si ces deux mots devaient avoir une incarnation, WooHyun se porterait volontaire. Car c'est ce qu'il était : Vide et brisé.  
Partout autour de lui traînaient des cadres brisés d'un bonheur devenu inaccessible. Il avait tout gâché après tout. Il avait SungGyu dans ses bras, et il avait tout gâché.  
WooHyun était assoupi dans son canapé ce matin-là. Il avait encore parlé avec MyungSoo jusqu'à pas d'heures et là, il devait se lever pour aller bosser. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre d'accoudoir, puis après avoir rassemblé toute la force dont il disposait, il se leva et se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain. Il prit sa douche et allait se rendre dans sa chambre avec une simple serviette autour de sa taille quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

**- Oppa ?**

Oops, Luna. Au lieu de se presser à aller dans sa chambre, il resta comme pétrifié.

- **Luna ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Je viens prendre mon petit déjeuner avec toi. Pourquoi ? Ca te dérange ?**

**- Ah non, pas du tout !**

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- File t'habiller avant de tomber malade et pendant ce temps, je vais tout préparer.**

Il soupira mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. La façon dont elle lui parlait lui rappelait comment SungGyu avait l'habitude de s'occuper de lui comme ça. Il s'habilla et revint vers la jeune femme.

- **Viens et avale ça.**

**- Oui, maman… Aie !**

**- Me parle pas comme ça, Oppa !**

**- Désolé, Luna.**

Elle soupira à son tour. Ils mangeaient.

- **T'as l'air claqué.**

**- J'ai parlé à MyungSoo toute la nuit.**

Le regard de la jeune femme s'illumina. WooHyun savait qu'ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux et qu'une certaine complicité s'était installée entre eux.

**- Il va bien ?**

**- Tu connais la réponse comme moi.**

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

- **Sinon, Oppa, c'est qui ?**

**- Qui ça ?**

**- Fais pas l'innocent. Qui est-elle ?**

**- C'est personne, Luna.**

**- Alleeez, Oppa !**

Elle se mit à bouder et WooHyun ne savait pas s'il devait sourire et éclater de rire juste après ou s'il devait continuer à faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de qui elle parlait.

- **Je te promets, je serai sage et elle sera encore en vie quand j'en aurai fini avec elle !**

**- Luna…**

**- Et je te promets qu'elle aura toujours au moins une dent dans sa mâchoire…**

**- Luna….**

Elle tenta un aegyo mais WooHyun se contenta de soupirer. Elle était prête à tout !

-** Luna, c'est mon choix.**

**- Tu ne peux pas m'inclure dedans ? Cette …**

**- Ne dis pas d'insultes, le bébé t'entend.**

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et murmura un « **Pardon mon ange** ». WooHyun trouvait cela extrêmement adorable. Puis la jeune femme releva la tête et reposa son regard sur son ami qui lui faisait face.

- **Cette … crois-moi, ça me coûte de dire ça comme ça… Cette personne a gâché des mois de lutte pour vous mettre ensemble et six ans de bonheur. Sérieusement, laisse-moi juste lui tirer les cheveux…**

Malgré la moue qu'elle faisait, WooHyun ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de refuser. Pourquoi ? Après tout, Luna avait raison, mais il considérait que les choses allaient déjà assez mal, c'était pas pour en rajouter une couche avec une super-maman prête à commettre un meurtre sur la fille qui a tout gâché. Ca serait tellement dommage que l'enfant naisse en prison. Le pauvre petit bout de chou était déjà privé d'un père à cause d'un chauffard, il ne fallait pas continuer sur cette pente dangereuse.

- **Oublie, Luna. On finit de manger et je t'amène au boulot.**

Elle ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Par expérience, elle savait WooHyun extrêmement borné  
WooHyun débarrassa la table, aida la jeune femme à enfiler sa veste et ensemble, ils partirent. Il lui ouvrit galamment la portière de sa voiture et la jeune femme s'installa à bord. Ce fut au tour du professeur de sport de s'installer dans sa voiture. Il mit la clé dans le contact.

**- Tu as attaché ta ceinture ?**

**- Oui, Oppa.**

**- Tu es confortablement installée ?**

**- Oui, Oppa. Démarre.**

**- Bien, bien…**

Il démarra la voiture et ensemble, ils quittèrent cet endroit.  
Le trajet était toujours calme. Seul le poste de radio fonctionnait et Luna chantonnait les chansons qui passaient. C'était relaxant. WooHyun se concentrait sur la route. Un accident de voiture pour Luna, c'était suffisant pour le restant de ses jours.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la pharmacie et WooHyun se gara devant. Il l'aida à ouvrir le grand rideau de fer de la pharmacie et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

**- Bonne journée, Luna !**

**- Merci Oppa !**

WooHyun retourna dans sa voiture, attendit que la jeune femme soit à l'intérieur de la pharmacie et donc bien en sécurité puis il partit vers l'école.

A chaque fois, un nœud se formait dans son ventre. Parce que qui disait école disait SungGyu. Il tentait de l'ignorer, mais c'était très difficile: SungGyu hantait ses pensées.  
Il se gara dans le parking de l'école et sortit de sa voiture après avoir pris une dernière profonde inspiration. Il se dirigea directement dans la salle des professeurs et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu : Il n'était pas là.  
En clair, WooHyun était pris dans un dilemme : Il avait envie de voir SungGyu car il lui manquait mais à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Pourquoi ? Parce que SungGyu n'était plus sien, et que ça le tuait à petit feu. Ils en avaient fait des choses ensemble et pour la première fois de sa vie, WooHyun pouvait le clamer haut et fort : Il était amoureux. Même, dire ça était un optimisme : Il était carrément fou de ce garçon qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Après six ans, beaucoup ne ressentent plus cette petite flamme dans leur cœur lorsqu'ils voient l'être qui partage leur vie. Pour sa part, son cœur battait toujours à mille à l'heure et un petit sourire se dessinait toujours sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voyait l'être aimé endormi. Amoureux et même plus encore…

Mais tout ça, c'était fini.

Il serra les dents, salua ses collègues et partit vers sa salle de sport après avoir récupéré le cahier où les noms des élèves étaient inscrits pour pouvoir faire l'appel. Il entra dans son gymnase et les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient le frappaient en plein visage. Si seulement il n'était jamais retourné dans le gymnase…  
WooHyun soupira et alla s'installer dans les gradins, comme il le faisait tous les matins depuis un mois et quelques jours.  
Son téléphone vibra.

**_« Tu me manques tellement… »_**

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Si seulement ça pouvait être SungGyu qui lui envoyait ce message ! Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour que ce soit le cas ?  
Il lança un regard mauvais à ce téléphone qui vibra à nouveau et alors que le même message que le précédent s'affichait, il se décida à y répondre.

**_« Fous-moi la paix. »_**

Il était tellement tenté de balancer son téléphone contre le mur… Mais il se retint, ça pouvait être utile. Il regarda son fond d'écran et soupira. C'était le karma qui s'attaquait à lui ? Alors pourquoi lui faire subir ça ?

**_« Je peux t'apporter tellement plus que ton ex, WooHyun Oppa »_**

Il serra son poing et il sentait la colère monter. Pour qui elle se prenait à critiquer SungGyu comme ça ?!

**_« Sauf qu'il m'apportait quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais me donner : Du bonheur. »_**

Et elle ne lui répondit plus après ce message.  
Il soupira de soulagement et se redressa quand il vit DaeHyun entrer dans le gymnase. Ce dernier s'inclina.

**- Bonjour Monsieur Nam !**

**- Salut DaeHyun. Les autres élèves arrivent ?**

**- Oui, ils sont dans la cour.**

**- Bien. Va te changer, alors.**

Cependant, le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un cil, mais il semblait hésitant. WooHyun l'observa alors.

- **Un problème ?**

**- Monsieur, vous nous avez dit de toujours venir vous parler quand on avait un problème, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Evidemment.**

**- Parce que j'en ai un.**

**- Lequel ?**

Avant que le jeune homme n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, la directrice déboula en furie dans le gymnase.

- **JUNG DAEHYUN ! DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !**

Il haussa les épaules et suivit la directrice visiblement remonté. WooHyun secoua la tête. Les autres élèves entrèrent aussi dans le gymnase et les filles gloussaient, comme toujours. Les élèves s'inclinaient toujours avant d'aller dans les vestiaires se changer et en sortir dix minutes plus tard.  
Pendant ce temps, il avait tout loisir de regarder le doigt où auparavant était une bague de fiançailles. Il n'avait pas su s'en séparer et avait aussi mit celle de SungGyu au même doigt. Elles étaient magnifiques, et les gens les regardaient souvent. Ca passait pour un simple bijou aux yeux des autres, mais c'était tellement plus que ça. C'était la promesse qu'il s'était fait de récupérer SungGyu à tout prix. Une promesse qu'il tiendrait peu importe ce qui l'attendait.  
Le cours de sport commença, et environ vingt minutes plus tard, DaeHyun réapparut dans la salle.

- **Qu'est ce que tu as fait, toi encore ?**

**- Oh rien de particulier.**

**- Donne moi ta définition de rien de particulier, s'il te plait.**

Le jeune homme le regardait droit dans les yeux.

- **Le mieux, c'est que vous voyiez par vous-même.**

**- Alors tu resteras à la fin du cours pour me montrer ça. Maintenant, file te changer et rejoins les autres sur le terrain.**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé et vint rapidement rejoindre ses camarades de classe, alors que WooHyun le regardait, suspicieux. Quelle connerie avait-il encore fait ?  
Sa curiosité fut rapidement satisfaite lorsque la sonnerie retentit. DaeHyun alla se changer et alors que tous les autres élèves partaient vers leur second cours, WooHyun suivit le jeune homme. Il n'eut pas très loin à aller pour voir un énorme tague sur le mur des toilettes des garçons.

-** Qu'est ce que …**

**- Je vous avais dit que j'avais un problème.** Murmura DaeHyun.

**- Etait-ce une raison pour écrire « Je déteste l'école » sur le mur ? Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui. Et puis, c'est de l'art, non ?**

WooHyun ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire ou de lui en coller une. Ils retournèrent dans le bureau du professeur de sport.

- **DaeHyun, dans quel cours sont partis tes camarades ?**

**- Musique.**

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et saisit un crayon, et un bout de papier sur lequel il écrivit de la façon la plus formelle possible.

_« En retard car il se prend pour un artiste [ Voir mur des toilettes des garçons] Signé Monsieur Nam. »_

Plus distant que ça, c'était pas possible.  
Il lui tendit :

-** Au fait, félicitations, tu vas passer deux semaines de plus sur le banc de touche ! J'espère que tu es content de toi.**

L'élève inclina la tête et WooHyun soupira.

- **Prends ça et file en cours. Que je n'entende plus parler de toi cette semaine, c'est clair ?**

**- Oui, monsieur.**

Et DaeHyun sortit de la salle.  
Bon sang, mais qui lui avait collé un élève pareil ?  
La deuxième classe entra et WooHyun assura ses cours de la matinée comme il le pouvait.  
La récréation arriva et avec elle vint un Kim SungGyu un peu remonté.

**- Nam WooHyun, il faut qu'on parle !**

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil de l'endroit où il était et le professeur de musique s'approcha de lui.

- **Le fait que tu sois son professeur principal ne te donne pas le droit de me le kidnapper pendant une demi-heure !**

**- Tu parles de DaeHyun ?**

SungGyu l'assassinait du regard.

- **A ton avis ?**

**- Tu as dit une demi-heure ?**

**- T'es bouché en plus ?**

WooHyun lui-même commençait à perdre son sang froid.

- **Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Il avait grand maximum dix minutes de retard quand je l'ai relâché. Une demi-heure ? Ah non, je crois pas non !**

**- Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il soit arrivé à neuf heures et demie pour neuf heures ?**

**- J'appelle ça un élève sécheur, voila.**

Il était à la fois si proche et si loin de SungGyu à cet instant précis. En plus, il le mettait en colère.

**- Maîtrise tes élèves, WooHyun, je ne devrais même pas venir te le dire !**

**- Alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps, SungGyu ?**

Ce dernier ne rappliqua pas. Le professeur de sport vit une lueur blessée dans son regard, et soudain, il regarda ce qui lui aussi regardait.  
Les bagues.  
WooHyun resta comme figé.

- **En espérant qu'à l'avenir, tu t'occupes mieux de tes élèves que de ton petit ami… ou de ta petite amie, d'ailleurs, comment va-t'elle ?**

**- SungGyu…**

**- Non, ne dis pas un mot de plus. C'est mon dernier avertissement, Nam WooHyun !**

Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de pouvoir le rattraper, SungGyu partit comme une furie vers la cour de récréation.  
WooHyun baissa la tête et encaissa sa journée de boulot comme personne, sans broncher et sans quitter le gymnase. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il rangea ses affaires et au moment où il sortait de l'établissement et qu'il se rendait à sa voiture, il vit SungGyu sortir aussi, visiblement la tête ailleurs, et s'il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait cru qu'il avait passé une journée normale de cours.  
Mais seul lui voyait mieux que quiconque les rougeurs au niveau de ses joues, et le fait que ses paupières étaient plus gonflées que d'habitude. Et il se doutait que c'était de sa faute, alors il s'insultait mentalement pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur ex-appartement où Luna était déjà.

- **Oppa, je t'ai fait à manger, j'espère que ça ne… Oppa ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

Elle se pressa aussitôt vers le professeur de sport.

- **Je suis un connard, Luna…**

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta comme elle put.

**- Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est pas le cas.**

**- Je n'en suis plus si sur…**

Elle le réconforta comme elle put et ils passèrent à table bien que ce fut la jeune femme qui dévora le trois-quart du plat à elle toute seule. Elle laissa WooHyun aller se reposer après l'avoir menacé de le frapper s'il disait encore une fois que tout était de sa faute.  
WooHyun se retrouvait seul à repasser en répète dans sa tête la dispute de plus tôt dans la journée et la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire avant de s'endormir fut :

- **Je suis tellement désolé, SungGyu…**

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Voila le chapitre, comme promis ^^ _  
_On m'a dit que je n'écrivais pas assez de son point de vue, voila qui est fait ! _  
_J'essaierai de le faire un peu plus souvent à l'avenir ! _

_Et si je répondais à vos reviews ? _

_- Anna : C'est pas bien, file réviser [ Oui, je suis mal placée pour te critiquer xDD ] ^^ Ailee ? Tu verras bien ^^ J'aime la fin que tu veux xD MAIIIIS ... Leur sort dans cette fic est entre mes mains, mouhahaha - Merci pour ta review xD _  
_- C.E. : J'ai lu ta review sur Love VS Hate 2 [je ne l'avais même pas remarquée avant ^^' ] : Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas une seule seconde ^^ Ta review m'a bien faite rire xD C'est pas bien de spoiler ^^ Oui, ce sera vraiment THE FIN comme tu le dis xD Ton commentaire-roman était très beau ;) Merci pour tous tes compliments ;) ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci pour tes reviews ;) _  
_- Callisto : J'adore ta review xD J'ai encore prévu des TAS de choses pour cette fiction ^^ Je suis 100% d'accord avec toi quant à First Sensibility : Evidemment, si c'est YongGuk qui les a écrites ... ;) Tu es d'accord avec C.E. ? Vous vous liguez contre moi ? *se prend une porte* Merci du compliment ;) Merci pour ta review ! :D_  
_- Shin Min Hyo : Ta review commence bien, tu me disputes xDD Va savoir pourquoi, ça m'a bien faite rire xD Désolée, mais tu vas devoir être patiente ! ^^ Merci pour ta review ! ;) _  
_- Narcisse : Il fallait bien un rayon de soleil dans toute cette tristesse ! Ne pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs ? Oh ça, je sais pas :) Des surprises sont à prévoir ! Ne t'excuses pas, t'as le droit d'avoir une vie :D Merci pour ta review ! _  
_- EmyLyn : Hahahaha, Je crois que j'ai révolté mes lecteurs avec l'attitude du directeur de l'agence ^^ Oui, ils ont fait le bon choix ~ SungJong, son réveil ? Hum... on verra ;) Combien de temps il me faut pour écrire un chapitre ? Au moins deux heures et demi, je dirai. Je ne garde pas les yeux sur la montre, c'est le résultat qui compte :D Merci pour ta review ! :D_  
_- Manon : Penser plus à SungJong & à Luna... Okay ~ Hahahaha, tu ne devrais pas me donner des idées comme ça xD Je plaisante ! Merci pour ta review ! :D _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, donc ... A plus tard ? _

_Bon courage pour ceux qui passent des exams ou qui révisent :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_

**EDIT 17/05 : **Je bosse sur autre chose en parallèle, mais j'essaierai de vous poster un chapitre demain ou pendant la semaine prochaine. Je suis désolée ^^' L'autre chose risque de vous plaire aussi, m'enfin, j'en dis pas plus ~

**EDIT 23/05 :** _Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai un chapitre dans la semaine. Mais le projet que j'ai prend plus d'ampleur ... Donc je vais vous en poster une première partie aujourd'hui pour vous faire patienter et je pense poster un nouveau chapitre de Love VS Hate 3 disons... Dimanche soir ? Désolée ! _


	5. Un Problème de Taille

YoungJae était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre chez YongGuk. Les deux danseurs n'étaient pas encore revenus et le jeune homme les attendait patiemment.  
La porte s'ouvrit et l'étudiant descendit les escaliers pour saluer YongGuk et HimChan. Il les prit dans ses bras, et ils se dirigèrent en cuisine. YoungJae leur bloqua l'accès à la cuisine.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demanda HimChan, curieux.

- **Je vais faire à manger. Reposez vous dans le canapé un peu.**

**- Je peux le faire !** Se défendit le danseur.

-** Hyung !**

YongGuk attira HimChan avec lui alors que son petit frère prenait possession de la cuisine. Il sifflotait en cuisinant, et quand il eut fini de tout préparer, il regarda les deux silhouettes dans le canapé. Les deux s'étaient endormis. Il commença à mettre la table en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et il posa le plat sur la table, encore fumant.  
Alors qu'il allait les réveiller, le téléphone fixe le fit pour eux. YongGuk alla décrocher le téléphone sous le regard à la fois curieux et anxieux des deux autres habitants de la maison. Il raccrocha et tous passèrent à table. YongGuk ne disait rien par rapport au coup de téléphone, et soudain, les nerfs d'HimChan lâchèrent.

- **Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- C'était la gendarmerie.**

Ils avaient raison de se tendre sur leur chaise, YongGuk se dit.

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?** Demanda HimChan sur un ton qu'il voulait détaché mais il ne parvenait à montrer que son angoisse.

-** Ils veulent nous voir tous les trois demain soir.**

**- Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Ils ne me l'ont pas dit.**

Un silence les entoura alors qu'on entendait juste des bruits de couverts.

- **Tu crois que ce sont les parents de YoungJae qui font ça ?**

**- C'est vrai qu'ils sont puissants…** Dit YongGuk. **Mais il a porté plainte contre eux.**

**- Peut-être mais rien ne va les arrêter, tu sais bien. Leur héritier les quitte.**

Ils parlaient comme si YoungJae n'était pas là. Ce dernier était là physiquement, mais mentalement, il était aux abonnés absents. YongGuk posa sa main sur celle de son frère qui tourna la tête vers lui.

**- Tu sais que peu importe ce qui va se dire demain soir, on est de ton côté et on le sera toujours, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Oui, Hyung.**

Il lui fit un petit sourire, reconnaissant de tout ce que son frère est capable de traverser sur lui. HimChan posa sa main sur l'autre main de YoungJae.

-** Va te reposer. On t'emmènera à la gendarmerie demain après les cours… Et après notre boulot.**

**- D'accord. Bonne nuit !**

Le jeune homme se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il alla s'installer sur son appui de fenêtre. Une tension certaine l'envahissait. Qu'allaient-ils lui dire ? Il regardait les étoiles briller dans le ciel, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit, confortablement blotti dans ses couvertures. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers. Un papier sur la table.

**_« On est au boulot. Oublie pas le rendez vous de ce soir ! Passe une bonne journée ! YG »_**

Il sourit. Son grand frère était toujours très maladroit pour écrire des mots, c'est pour ça qu'en général, c'était HimChan qui s'en chargeait. Ce dernier avait surement dû lui dicter mot pour mot ce qui était écrit. YoungJae secoua la tête et se prépara quelque chose à manger. Il finit de se préparer et prit la route vers le lycée. Il serrait les dents, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Il marchait tranquillement et alors qu'il arrivait devant les grilles, il vit DaeHyun arriver, entouré de sa bande d'amis… Enfin, s'il pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Au moment où leurs regards allaient se croiser, YoungJae accéléra la cadence et entra dans l'établissement. Il s'installa dans la classe de musique avant même que quiconque n'arrive. Il avait fui DaeHyun délibérément car il savait que ce dernier pouvait encore lire en lui, et ça l'agaçait.  
La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et à son plus grand soulagement, ce fut le professeur de musique qui arriva et qui parut surpris de le voir.

**- YoungJae ?**

**- Bonjour, Monsieur.**

Il déposa son cartable sur la table et s'avança de son élève.

- **Tu es bien matinal. Remarqua le professeur.**

**- Ca vous dérange que je sois déjà là ? **Demanda YoungJae en toute franchise.

**- Pas du tout.**

Il laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres. Le professeur se planta pile devant lui.

- **Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?**

YoungJae ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Le regard de SungGyu ne lui laissait pas d'autres choix que de tout dire.

- **Avec mon frère et HimChan-Hyung, on a rendez-vous à la gendarmerie, ce soir.**

**- Et ça te rend anxieux ?**

**- Très.**

Il fixa son regard dans celui de son professeur qui se voulait rassurant.

- **Ce n'est probablement rien de grave, tu sais.**

**- On ne sait jamais.**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu viendras me voir demain matin pour me dire ce qu'ils te voulaient.**

L'élève le regarda, surpris.

-** Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai à traverser cette épreuve du mieux que je pourrais. Je vais tenir ma parole.**

Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et la sonnerie retentit. Les élèves entraient dans la salle et SungGyu reprit sa place de professeur.  
Le cours se passa bien, et YoungJae se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Au moins, il savait qu'il aurait une aide extérieure au cas où…  
Les deux heures de cours de musique passèrent drôlement vite, et la sonnerie annonça la récréation. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller dans la cour mais il n'avait pas le choix, pas quand HyoSung le tirait par le poignet. Il soupira et se laissa traîner. Elle lui parlait beaucoup, et avec un tel enthousiasme qu'on aurait dit qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé pendant des mois… Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité, à vrai dire.  
Au loin, il sentait le regard du basketteur sur lui, mais il n'avait vraiment rien à lui dire. Ce dernier le perturbait énormément par son côté bipolaire. Le jeu du push-and-pull ne l'intéressait pas. Il ne comptait pas lui parler tant qu'il n'avait pas choisi son camp… Mais il savait que DaeHyun ne pourrait pas choisir. Donc c'était un choix fait à la place de YoungJae qui décida de ne plus perdre son temps avec lui.

- **YoungJae, tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Oh, oui bien sur noona !**

Il lui fit un sourire et elle soupira.

**- Je sais que mon frère est un abruti. Ignore-le, c'est tout.**

Il hocha la tête et la récréation se finit.  
D'ailleurs, la journée passa aussi vite que cette récréation et YoungJae traînait déjà des pieds pour retourner chez lui. Le stress qui avait disparu en début de journée était réapparu il y'a peu et le jeune homme prenait de profondes inspirations pour se calmer.

- **Quand tu respires comme ça, on croirait que tu vas accoucher d'une minute à l'autre d'un éléphant.**

YoungJae sursauta et tourna la tête vers DaeHyun qui marchait à ses côtés. Quand est ce qu'il était arrivé là ?

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

**- J'ai ressenti du stress émanant de toi et pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui le provoque…**

**- C'est pas drôle.**

Bien que YoungJae avait dit ça, le basketteur avait toujours l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-** Et si tu me racontais ce qui va pas ?**

**- Non.**

DaeHyun sembla surpris de la réponse un peu trop directe à son goût de l'étudiant.

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

YoungJae cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui.

**- Jung DaeHyun. Si tu veux me détester, fais-le à fond. Sinon, ignore moi, mais ne reste pas dans l'entre deux. Parce que ton comportement me tape vraiment sur les nerfs.**

Et il le laissa en plan.  
Il rentra chez lui et il se posa sur la table en commençant à faire ses devoirs. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, les deux danseurs rentrèrent eux-aussi, et ils se rendirent tous à la gendarmerie. Ils furent invités à entrer dans le bureau de l'agent en charge de leur affaire et ce dernier était caché derrière des piles de dossiers. D'un geste de la main, il les invita à s'asseoir. Ils s'exécutèrent.

- **Vous êtes l'affaire Yoo YoungJae ?**

**- Oui.**

Le gendarme posa son regard sur YoungJae qui se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

-** C'est vous, YoungJae ?**

Sa voix semblait avoir disparu au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, alors il hocha la tête.

-** Je vous explique la situation.** Dit le gendarme.

Il tira un énorme dossier de sa pile et l'ouvrit. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

**- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre père ne compte pas se laisser faire, quant à cette plainte pour coups et blessures, et comme ça risque d'entacher sa réputation au point de vue international, il est vraiment prêt à tout. Mais je ne vous apprends rien, je suppose.**

Les trois personnes hochèrent la tête.

-** Alors il est allé rechercher dans les vieux dossiers et…**

Le gendarme lui tendit un papier. C'était une sorte de texte de loi.

- **Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Si vous voulez gagner votre procès, il va vous falloir un avocat.**

YoungJae soupira et parla pour la première fois.

- **Mais comment je fais ? Je ne suis même pas majeur et il a surement bloqué tous mes comptes au moment où j'ai quitté cet enfer l'autre fois.**

Le gendarme lui fit un sourire compatissant.

-** Vous aurez droit à un avocat quand même, ne vous en faîtes pas. D'ailleurs, je l'ai convoqué, il va vous expliquer l'autre point à mettre au clair.**

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme vêtu simplement leur fit un grand sourire. Il leur serra la main et s'installa à côté du gendarme, qui lui tendit le dossier après lui avoir serré la main. Il rangea le papier et plaça ses mains sur le dossier et il regarda HimChan et YongGuk.

-** Vous êtes tous les deux en lien avec l'affaire Yoo aussi, je présume.**

**- Je suis le frère de YoungJae…**

**- Le dossier ne mentionne pas de frère… Du moins, pas déclaré par l'accusé.**

**- Je me suis émancipé, il y'a un peu plus de huit ans.**

Il hocha la tête.

- **Et vous ?**

**- Je suis la raison pour laquelle il s'est émancipé. Et YoungJae vit sous notre toit.**

YongGuk et YoungJae tournèrent la tête vers HimChan et lui sourirent. Le gendarme reprit la parole.

**- Il y'a un problème, vous devez vous en douter, sinon je ne vous aurai pas convoqués.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

- **Hé bien, comme vous vivez chez votre frère qui est lui-aussi passé devant les tribunaux pour se faire émanciper, l'avocat adverse pourrait utiliser cet argument et faire croire que votre frère vous a manipulé pour que vous portiez plainte … Commença l'avocat.**

**- Mais c'est ridicule ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !** Dit YoungJae.

- **Moi, je le sais… Mais le jury ne pensera pas pareil.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ?** Demanda YongGuk.

Le regard de l'avocat rencontra un court instant celui du gendarme qui hocha la tête.

**- C'est une simple idée, mais ça pourrait jouer en votre faveur pour laisser votre frère hors de portée pendant le procès.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Il faudrait que vous viviez ailleurs le temps que tout soit réglé.**

**- Mais je vais aller où, moi ?**

**- Vous ne connaissez personne qui serait capable de vous aider et vous héberger, juste le temps de l'affaire ?**

YoungJae baissa la tête. Il ne savait vraiment pas. L'avocat sentit sa détresse et alors que YongGuk posa sa main sur celle de son petit frère, le gendarme reprit la parole.

- **Nous vous donnons un peu de temps pour trouver une solution, mais il ne faudra pas trop tarder. La prochaine fois que vous viendrez, il faudra que cette personne vienne avec vous.**

**- D'accord.**

Tous se levèrent et serrèrent les mains. L'avocat, Monsieur Choi, leur fit un sourire compatissant et le trio sortit de la gendarmerie.  
Le trajet jusqu'au retour à la maison de YongGuk et HimChan était calme. Ce dernier prit possession de la cuisine lorsqu'il arriva alors que les deux frères s'installèrent dans le canapé.

**- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?** Murmura YoungJae.

YongGuk passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

- **Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.**

YoungJae le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Ils allumèrent la télévision pour vaincre ce silence trop lourd. Ils mangèrent en silence et YoungJae alla se réfugier dans son lit. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pour se sortir de cette impasse ? A qui en parler ?

En bas, YongGuk et HimChan en parlaient ensemble.

- **Où est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir aller ?**

**- Il est hors de question qu'il retourne là bas.** Dit YongGuk en serrant le poing.

-** Il ne veut pas qu'il gagne le procès en faisant croire que YoungJae est manipulé. Il est à la fois fragile et fort, ton petit frère. Il va s'en sortir…**

Puis le regard de YongGuk changea.

**- Je crois que je sais à qui on pourrait demander …**

HimChan le regarda, curieux. A qui pensait YongGuk ?

* * *

_Coucou !_

_Voila le chapitre 5 ^^_  
_Vous vouliez un peu de DaeJae, vous en avez eu un peu ^^_  
_Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ?_

_Et si je répondais à vos reviews ?_

_- Lucie : Je crois que tout le monde attend une hypothétique réconciliation WooGyu ~ J'espère que tu continueras à lire pour savoir ^^ Merci pour ta review :D_  
_- Anna : T'as des instincts de stalkeuse ? xDD Je plaisante xD Hahaha, désolée pour le chapitre déprimant, mais ça va pas forcément aller en s'arrangeant ... Si en fait ... xDD J'en dis pas plus ! ^^ Ravie que DaeHyun t'ai fait rire xD Merci pour tes reviews :D_  
_- EmyLyn : WooHyun est ton chouchou chez les Infinite ? Je suis désolée pour le mauvais rôle que je lui donne. [J'adore tous les Infinite ~] . C'est bien ce que je pensais ^^ Peu importe ce qui se passe dans le chapitre, ton esprit est à fond sur la fille mystère. xD Tu ne vois vraiment que le positif, toi ! T'as beaucoup d'espoir xD Où est ce que je puise mon inspiration ? Figure toi que j'en ai aucune idée xD J'aimerai bien le savoir, moi aussi xD _  
_Ooh, une deuxième review de toi ... Dis moi ton hypothèse, si tu veux :D Merci pour tes reviews ! _  
_- Haryu : T'es pas copine avec l'option pour faire des commentaires xD Et encore une qui est entièrement axée sur la fille xDD Voila voila xD Merci pour ta review :D _  
_- Callisto : Je pensais que tu l'avais déja remarqué auparavant :D Merci pour tes reviews ! _  
_- LunaChan : Ha ha, mieux vaut tard que jamais :D C'est vrai que tu as des idées très radicales xD Les couples se forment seulement dans Love VS Hate 1 xD M'enfin, relis les si tu veux xD Merci pour ta review :D _  
_- Yayagun : Toi, alors, t'as la palme xD J'écoute tes remarques, je te fais un chapitre axé sur WooHyun et toi, tu réclames du YaDong ? Qu'est ce que tu attends précisément ? xDD " Réalité fictive" ? C'est une fiction, DongSaeng xD Merci pour ta review :D _

_Je vous dévoile ma surprise : C'est une OS devenue une Mini-fiction par sa taille : Le Pacte :D _  
_Allez donc lire la première partie et donnez moi votre avis. Je pense que je posterai une partie de cette mini-fic par semaine, mais Love VS Hate 3 est prioritaire :D _

_A Mercredi pour un prochain chapitre ? _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	6. Une Demande Assez Particulière

SungGyu venait d'arriver en cours. La nuit avait été longue. SungYeol avait de la fièvre et n'avait cessé d'éternuer toute la nuit. SungGyu comptait ses heures de sommeil sur les doigts d'une main. Il avait vraiment envie de dormir, mais il devait tenir toute la journée. Il soupira et entra dans sa salle de classe.  
Il était K.O mais il se sentit parfaitement réveillé quand il vit que YoungJae l'attendait déjà. Il secoua la tête et prit la parole.

**- Tu as des choses à me raconter, YoungJae ?**

Le jeune homme semblait perturbé et il hocha la tête. SungGyu s'installa dos à son bureau et écouta l'étudiant qui lui racontait son rendez vous à la gendarmerie la veille au soir.

**- Donc tu dois trouver un autre endroit où rester.**

YoungJae hocha la tête.

**- Vous croyez qu'ils vont encore me pourrir la vie longtemps ?**

**- Le temps du procès…**

**- Et ça peut durer longtemps ?**

SungGyu soupira.

- **Très longtemps.**

La sonnerie retentit et les autres élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Dix minutes plus tard environ, SungGyu commença son boulot.  
Quand le cours se finit, il avait une petite heure de libre, alors il se décida à faire une petite sieste sur son bureau. Il avait mis l'alarme de son téléphone, bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il serait réveillé par la sonnerie du lycée. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

WooHyun sortait de la salle des profs. Il venait de prendre un café, après une énième nuit à parler avec MyungSoo sur Internet. Le jeune homme attirait beaucoup les regards autour de lui, et ça ne surprenait pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait pris des tas de photos qu'il lui montrerait quand il reviendrait. Il allait arriver en retard en cours, si ce n'était pas pour Luna qui l'avait littéralement tiré du lit. Il s'étira et entendit des filles glousser sur son passage.  
Rien de nouveau, là non plus.  
Soudain, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il regarda le nom de la personne qui l'appelait à même pas cinq minutes de son premier cours et il pâlit légèrement.

**- A-Allo ?**

Il se mordit la lèvre alors que l'autre personne lui parlait avec un enthousiasme sans limite.

-** Maman, je vais bien !**

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Non, je ne suis plus avec …**

Il continuait à marcher tranquillement, en cherchant un endroit où il pourrait discuter tranquillement. Sa mère lui criait limite dessus.

**- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Maman, ce sont mes affaires ça !**

Il écarta légèrement le téléphone de son oreille, car sa mère à présent criait vraiment dedans.

**- Je sais …**

Il commençait à s'énerver. Sa mère voulait encore le couver et en même temps, elle le disputait car ils avaient rompus sans la prévenir.

- **Je te le dis, amuse toi, et ne t'occupes pas de mes affaires !**

Il était vraiment à deux doigts de lui raccrocher au nez.

**- Quoi ? non, je n'ai pas besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un pour l'instant, je vais bien !**

WooHyun faisait les cents pas dans la cour où il n'y avait personne. Il pouvait alors parler en toute tranquillité.

**- Non, pas même le fils ou la fille d'un ami à papa… Maman, arrête !**

Elle le sermonnait au téléphone sans perdre une seconde.

-** T'as pas mieux à faire ? […] Je sais pas, moi, occupe toi de papa !**

Le professeur de sport avançait doucement jusqu'à la salle des sports.

**- Ravi de savoir qu'il va bien. On est deux, alors …**

C'était à son tour de s'énerver au téléphone.

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi, maman ? SIX ANS, je ne peux pas effacer SIX ANS de ma vie en claquant des doigts, même si je le voulais !**

Il entra dans la salle et soupira. N'allait-elle jamais le lâcher ? Ce n'était plus un enfant !

**- Ecoute, je te rappelle plus tard, je vais bosser…**

Il regarda son téléphone comme si sa mère allait en sortir.

-** Non, je ne dirai rien du tout à SungGyu. Si tu veux lui parler, fais le toi-même… Quoi que non, t'as même pas intérêt !**

Il regarda autour de lui et s'empêcha de se frapper tout seul. Quel idiot ! Il avait oublié son sac dans la voiture.

**- Je ne lui dirai pas après juste parce que tu me le demandes, Maman. ni lui ni moi ne sommes tes joujoux personnels. On fait ce qu'on veut de nos vies…**

Le bouton pour raccrocher le démangeait vraiment.

**- C'est ça. A plus tard, maman.**

Et il raccrocha. Il se rendit jusqu'à sa voiture et récupéra son sac. Quand il allait parler à MyungSoo du coup de téléphone de sa mère, ce dernier allait vraiment se moquer de lui, et le pire, c'est qu'il lui donnerait raison.  
Il était dans ses pensées et malgré tout, il allait transmettre le bonjour de sa mère à SungGyu parce que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle avait le numéro du professeur de musique et allait le harceler au téléphone à cause de leur rupture. Il soupira. Devait-il vraiment être faible face à sa mère ?  
Il montait les escaliers, ne sachant jamais à quoi s'attendre quand il vit la porte de la classe de SungGyu. Il n'avait pas cours, WooHyun le savait parfaitement. Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, encore mieux que son propre emploi du temps. Il ouvrit la porte, car il savait que ça ne servait à rien de frapper à la porte, SungGyu ne répondait presque jamais à la porte. Il vit qu'il avait eu raison, car il vit le professeur de musique dans un sommeil profond, la tête posée sur ses avants bras. Il avait l'air paisible.  
WooHyun se surprit à le regarder plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait. Il remarqua que le jeune homme semblait soudain avoir un sommeil agité, alors qu'il commençait à beaucoup bouger. Sans réfléchir, WooHyun s'avança et passa une main dans les cheveux du professeur de musique. Après quelques instants à s'amuser avec ses cheveux, il vit qu'il était à nouveau paisible. Il cessa de toucher les cheveux de SungGyu après les avoir aplatis à nouveau et il sortit de la pièce. Il lui dirait plus tard.  
Puis il se rendit dans la salle de sport, et y posa son sac au moment même où la sonnerie retentit.

SungGyu fut d'ailleurs réveillé par la sonnerie de l'établissement. Il regarda son téléphone et se rendit compte que son téléphone était en silencieux, donc il avait sonné mais sans aucun effet sur le sommeil du professeur de musique. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve, où il avait revu WooHyun avec cette fille. Cependant, son rêve avait changé d'un coup, et il avait eu la sensation d'une main dans ses cheveux. Le toucher était doux, et SungGyu avait adoré.  
Il se sentait bien à présent. Les élèves entraient les uns après les autres. Le cours commença.  
Pendant le cours, le téléphone de SungGyu vibra et alors que ses élèves recopiaient ce qu'il avait inscrit au tableau, le professeur se permit de regarder. Un message d'HoYa.

**_« Salut Hyung ! YongGuk et HimChan voudraient te voir… Quand est ce que tu es libre ? »_**

Il réfléchit et leur donna le rendez-vous le soir même.

La journée passa très vite, et l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée. SungGyu se rendit dans un petit café et attendit les danseurs. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous les trois une boisson devant eux, et le professeur leur laissa le temps d'amener le sujet par eux-même.  
Ce fut YongGuk qui prit sur lui et qui commença la discussion.

- **Merci d'avoir accepté de nous voir.** Dit le danseur à la voix très grave.

- **C'est normal,** sourit SungGyu.** HoYa me l'a demandé si gentiment, je ne pouvais pas refuser.**

Ils se sourirent et YongGuk colla un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de HimChan qui prit la relève.

- **Ecoutez, on sait que vous avez surement beaucoup de soucis de votre côté… et ce ne sont pas nos affaires, on le sait aussi…**

Il se tordait les mains et SungGyu sentait la nervosité qui émanait de lui.

- **Nous avons un grand service à vous demander, malgré tout…**

**- Lequel ?**

Le duo de danseurs échangea un regard et YongGuk reprit la parole.

**- Hier soir, nous sommes allés à la gendarmerie.**

**- Je sais.** Dit SungGyu lorsque le jeune homme sembla chercher ses mots.

**- Vous… Vous savez ?** Demanda HimChan, incrédule.

**- Je ne suis pas supposé en parler, mais YoungJae est venu m'en parler ce matin.**

Le couple sembla soulagé.

-** YoungJae semble vraiment vous faire confiance.**

**- Je sais qu'il n'a pas une vie facile, et je sais aussi que ça ne doit pas être simple pour lui d'en parler.**

**- Nous savons que c'est vous qui l'avez poussé à parler, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants…**

YongGuk prit la main d'HimChan sous la table.

- **C'est un service très spécial que nous avons à vous demander.**

**- Voila, nous voulions vous demander si vous pouviez accueillir YoungJae chez vous …**

Avant même que SungGyu n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, HimChan se mit à parler.

**- Nous savons que vous êtes son professeur et que ce n'est pas votre rôle de vous occuper de YoungJae après les cours, mais nous ne savons vraiment pas vers qui nous tourner et YoungJae semble avoir confiance en vous…**

SungGyu dit d'une voix hésitante :

-** Est-ce que vous acceptez de me laisser deux-trois jours pour y réfléchir ? Voyez vous, je ne suis … plus avec la personne avec qui vous m'avez vu et je vis avec mon meilleur ami. Donc je vais lui demander son avis à lui aussi, et je vous dirai ma réponse définitive. D'accord ?**

Les deux se mirent à sourire.

**- Merci beaucoup, SungGyu-sshi.**

Ils restèrent à parler un peu, puis le duo de danseurs s'inclina bien bas puis ils sortirent du café.  
SungGyu soupira. Quelle décision allait-il prendre ?

Il retourna à pied jusqu'à la maison de ses parents et SungYeol était là, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, et il allait visiblement beaucoup mieux.

**- T'es en retard, Gyu-hyung !**

Ce dernier lui pinça la langue.

- **C'est toi qui es en avance, Yeol. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Ca se voit pas ? Je fais un puzzle.**

SungGyu lui lança un regard étrange.

- **J'essaie de cuisiner.**

**- Je vais rester près de toi, sinon, tu vas tout faire cramer.**

**- Merci pour ta confiance, Hyung, ca fait chaud au cœur.**

Ils cuisinèrent ensemble, rirent beaucoup et passèrent enfin à table, environ trois quart d'heure plus tard. SungGyu et SungYeol se regardaient l'un l'autre, comme s'ils avaient tous les deux quelque chose à se dire.

-** Hyung ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'ai … J'ai un truc à te dire.**

Là, il avait piqué la curiosité de SungGyu. SungYeol avait le regard qui pétillait.

- **Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?**

**- J'ai été choisi pour un grand défilé… A l'autre bout du monde.**

**- Où ça ?**

**- En Irlande.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Et … Tu pars quand ?**

**- Dans une semaine …**

**- Et tu reviens quand ?**

**- Je dois poser pour deux-trois magasines là bas aussi… Donc pas avant au moins une semaine en plus.**

**- D'accord.**

Il se leva et son meilleur ami lui sauta limite dessus. Il était vraiment très heureux.

**- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait un défilé hors de la Corée… La dernière fois, c'était avec Jonggie.**

**- Ca va mieux, avec Zico ?**

**- Si par aller mieux, tu veux dire que je ne l'ai pas encore fait passer par la fenêtre, oui, ça va mieux.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- **Hyung ?**

Le ton sérieux qu'avait le mannequin attira aussitôt l'attention de son meilleur ami.

- **Si je pars, pour toi, ça va aller ?**

**- Evidemment ! Je suis un adulte !**

**- Je ne parle pas de ça, Hyung !**

**- Je sais rester dans la même pièce que WooHyun !**

Il lui lança un regard prouvant qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde et il se prit un léger coup à l'arrière du crâne. Ils se taquinèrent toute la soirée et allèrent enfin se reposer.  
C'est en voyant la vitesse à laquelle SungYeol s'était assoupi ce soir-là que SungGyu se dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux de lui en parler le lendemain…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Nous sommes mercredi et voila le chapitre comme prévu ! _  
_Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous devaient s'en douter, mais bon xD _

_Je ne sais pas si je vous ai parlé de Last Romeo... Une merveille, n'est ce pas ? ;) _  
_Bref ! _

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_- Anna : Tu ne sais pas qui est qui dans B.A.P ? Hahaha, je suis certaine que tu peux trouver quelqu'un pour t'aider, les Babyz sont adorables [du moins, celles que je connais le sont :D ] . Mais quel esprit ! xDD Merci pour ta review :D _  
_- EmyLyn : Télépathie ? Je rigole ~ Evidemment, ils ne peuvent pas laisser YoungJae à n'importe qui :D Pour savoir qui elle est, tu vas devoir encore attendre :D J'espère que tu as de la patience en stock ! Je suis curieuse de savoir où ton enquête va te mener :D Contente que la mini-fic te plaise :D Merci pour ta review :D _  
_- Callisto : Hahaha, tu as vu juste ! Le DaeJae ? Ca va venir avec le temps, patience :D Oublier que je suis sadique avec mes personnages ? Comment oublier ? xD Merci pour ta review :D _  
_- Akimi-Chung Ae : L'idée de la coloc', c'est un peu un retour à Love VS Hate 1 mais pour le DaeJae, cette fois. C'est ça que tu veux ? xD Désolée, mais ils ont pensé à SungGyu ~ J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue :D Merci pour ta review :D _

_Donc ... Je poste un autre chapitre ... Disons... Samedi ou dimanche ? _  
_Et vous aurez aussi la suite de la mini-fic : Le Pacte ^^ _  
_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dessus aussi ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	7. Une Décision Contestée

Trois jours plus tard, après en avoir parlé avec SungYeol, SungGyu venait de joindre HimChan par téléphone pendant sa pause. Il soupira lorsqu'il raccrocha le téléphone, mais il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qui suivit.  
WooHyun était à la porte de sa classe, le regard froid, la mâchoire serrée.

- **Tu voulais quelque chose ?** Demanda SungGyu malgré tout, ayant hâte que le jeune homme disparaisse de sa vue.

- **Au départ, oui.**

Le professeur de musique le regarda, l'air curieux. WooHyun entra dans la salle et ferma consciencieusement la porte derrière lui.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

WooHyun se planta pile devant lui, et son ex-petit ami connaissait bien le regard qu'il lui lançait. Alors il se brassait.

**- C'est pas ton genre de te taire quand tu peux cracher ce que tu as sur la conscience… Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ?**

Le jeune homme continuait à scruter la personne qui lui faisait face, peu habitué au traitement silencieux auquel il était soumis. D'ailleurs, ça lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs.  
Ils continuaient à se fixer droit dans les yeux, et il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que WooHyun ne craque. Et comme d'habitude, il avait raison.

- **On peut savoir à quoi tu joues, Kim SungGyu ?!**

**- Excuse-moi ?**

WooHyun pouvait percer des trous dans son crâne avec la puissance de son regard.

- **Tu ne peux pas faire ça !**

SungGyu le regardait sans comprendre.

- **Tu peux parler sans que j'ai besoin d'un décodeur ?**

Et là, il sentit que son ex avait eu raison de fermer la porte derrière lui, car il se mit à parler d'une voix pas très forte, mais tellement grave que SungGyu en frissonna.

**- Je parle de ton envie d'accueillir YoungJae chez toi ! Enfin, je veux dire, chez tes parents !**

**- Ca, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !**

L'aîné des deux était surpris d'avoir réussi à dire ces quelques mots avec autant de conviction.

-** Tu es son professeur, SungGyu, pas son pote !**

**- Je le sais très bien, merci !**

**- Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

WooHyun avait vraiment l'air en colère, et encore, c'était peu dire.

- **WooHyun, ce sont mes affaires, je fais ce que je veux…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il avait reposé la question sans même se soucier de la réponse de SungGyu. Ce dernier soupira et s'appuya contre le tableau.

- **Parce que YongGuk et HimChan me l'ont demandé.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et quoi ?**

**- C'est tout ce qu'il te faut pour accepter ?**

**- Non, bien sur que non.**

**- Alors pourquoi ?**

Il pouvait voir que WooHyun cherchait vraiment à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas, en tentant de calmer sa colère grandissante.

- **Parce que j'ai aidé YoungJae à se mettre dans cette situation délicate, je compte l'aider à s'en sortir aussi.**

**- SungGyu, tu es professeur, pas assistante sociale !**

Le professeur de musique l'assassina du regard.

- **Yah ! Nam WooHyun !**

**- Tu n'es pas la seule personne à laquelle il peut demander ce genre de choses !**

**- Si YoungJae ne quitte pas la maison de YongGuk d'ici une semaine, le procès tombe à l'eau, voila pourquoi je fais ça !**

**- Quoi ?**

Il lui expliqua l'histoire à mi-mots et ce dernier l'écoutait vraiment. Quand il eut fini, l'expression de WooHyun n'avait pas changée.

- **Est-ce que tu réalises dans quelle situation tu t'es fourré ?**

Il le savait. WooHyun ne pouvait pas réagir autrement. L'aîné des deux serra les dents et laissa le jeune homme lui dire tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

-** Tu es professeur, SungGyu ! Si ça vient à se savoir, sais-tu les ennuis qui risquent de te tomber dessus ? Sais-tu que tu risques de perdre ta réputation ? Si YoungJae vient à avoir des bonnes notes, tu ne crois pas que les élèves vont penser que c'est toi qui le favorise ?**

WooHyun allait ajouter quelque chose mais SungGyu le coupa.

-** Tu crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ?**

**- Est-ce que tu réfléchis avant de prendre une décision ?!**

Là, le professeur de musique commençait à en avoir vraiment marre de l'attitude de WooHyun.

- **YAH ! Nam WooHyun ! Comme je te l'ai dit, ce sont mes affaires ! C'est mon problème ! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça !**

**- T'as pas encore assez à faire avec SungYeol, peut-être ?**

Si les yeux de SungGyu pouvaient tuer, le professeur de sport serait mort sur le coup.

-** SungYeol est au courant, il m'a même encouragé à le faire !**

**- Et tu écoutes cette tête pleine d'air ?**

L'aîné des deux s'approcha de son ex et à chaque mot prononcé, il tapa son torse avec son index de façon assez brutale.

- **De quel droit te permets-tu de critiquer mon meilleur ami, hein ? Il est naïf, ça, je confirme, mais c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! En plus, je fais encore ce que je veux, que tu sois d'accord ou non !**

Une tension incroyable était présente dans la pièce, alors que les deux jeunes hommes étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Leurs souffles saccadés tapaient sur le visage de l'autre.

-** Alors tu fais ça gentiment parce qu'ils te l'ont demandé ?**

**- En quelque sorte.**

**- Et moi, quand je te demande de m'écouter, ce que je fais depuis plus d'un mois et demi maintenant, tu refuses de le faire ? Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste, toi ?**

Le regard de WooHyun exprimait quelque chose d'autre. De la peine. Le cœur de SungGyu se serra un peu et ses yeux reflétaient exactement le même sentiment. La voix du professeur de musique était devenue un murmure.

**- Tu mélanges tout, WooHyun.**

Ca lui faisait mal qu'il ait abordé ce sujet à cet instant précis. Il sentait sa colère disparaitre et la douleur de la rupture reprendre le dessus car mieux que jamais, SungGyu se souvint qu'il était face à WooHyun. Le WooHyun pour qui il était tombé, et la chute avait été très dure…

- **Pourquoi ?** Murmura ce dernier.

Son ex-petit ami ouvrit et referma la bouche une première fois.

-** Parce que je ne pense pas que tu mérites que je t'écoute.**

S'il avait cru lire de la douleur dans les yeux de WooHyun auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il voyait à présent. Et il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne lui en avait pas collé un coup.

**- SungGyu …**

Le ton qu'il employait était suppliant, et ça ne calmait en rien la douleur qui l'envahissait à cet instant. La main du jeune homme vint toucher sa joue, et à cet instant précis, la sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin de la récréation. Ca sembla sortir SungGyu de l'état dans lequel il était, et il enleva un peu brusquement la main de WooHyun de sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et le regarda, l'expression la plus neutre possible.

**- Tu m'as trompé, WooHyun. A cause de ça, tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie. Donc, tes remarques sur mes décisions, tu peux te les garder ! Maintenant, sors, j'ai un cours à donner et je présume que toi aussi.**

Son ton était ferme, et le regard du professeur de sport redevint sombre.

- **Bien, prends ça comme tu veux. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on ne t'avait pas prévenu.**

WooHyun serra les poings et sortit de la classe, visiblement encore en pétard. D'ailleurs, il ouvrit la porte avec une telle force qu'il fit sursauter les étudiants qui venaient visiblement d'arriver dans le couloir. Il les ignora et retourna vers sa salle de sport.  
SungGyu plaignait vraiment les élèves de son ex à cet instant précis. Il secoua la tête, se décida à oublier la conversation qui lui avait tant serré le cœur quelques instants plus tôt, se décida aussi à ne se laisser perturber par la douce sensation que la main de WooHyun avait laissée sur la joue du jeune professeur. Les élèves entrèrent, visiblement curieux de ce qui venait de se passer derrière cette porte fermée.  
Il remit son « costume » de professeur et commença son cours… Mais un élève manquait. Cet élève arriva avec une dizaine de minutes de retard.

- **Yoo YoungJae… Tu es au courant que mon cours à commencé ?**

Il s'inclina bien profondément et murmura des excuses. SungGyu soupira.

- **Ca n'a pas intérêt à se reproduire, je suis assez clair ? File à ta place.**

Il ne se fit pas prier et déballa ses affaires à une vitesse incroyable. Le professeur continua son cours comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.  
L'heure de cours finit très vite, et SungGyu retint YoungJae à la fin de l'heure. Les élèves pensaient que c'était à cause de son retard, et ils n'étaient pas très loin de la vérité.  
Le jeune homme était planté devant son professeur, en se tordant les mains de nervosité.

-** On peut savoir pourquoi tu étais en retard aujourd'hui ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes !**

Le ton du professeur était à la fois ferme et beaucoup plus détendu, comme s'il cherchait vraiment à savoir la vérité, sans pour autant chercher à le disputer.

-** J'étais avec DaeHyun, monsieur…**

**- Une nouvelle dispute ?**

YoungJae secoua la tête et SungGyu laissa un soupir passer ses lèvres. Soudain, l'élève s'inclina.

- **YongGuk m'a appelé aussi, après avoir raccroché avec vous. Je voulais vous dire merci. Je vous promet que je ne serai pas un poids pour vous, Monsieur Kim.**

**- J'en attendais pas moins de ta part, YoungJae.**

L'étudiant souriait et ne cessait de s'incliner pour remercier SungGyu. Ce dernier dut se lever de son siège et poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme pour qu'il cesse.

- **J'ai une ou deux petites choses à te demander en échange.**

**- Tout ce que vous voudrez, monsieur.**

**- Bien. Premièrement, personne ne doit savoir en dehors de ton frère, HimChan-sshi, et les autorités compétentes, d'accord ?**

Il hocha vivement la tête.

-** Quoi d'autres ?**

**- Tu dois continuer à être sérieux avec tes études. Ramène des bonnes notes, rends ton frère fier et tout ira bien.**

YoungJae sourit.

**- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, Monsieur.**

**- Bien. Des questions ?**

**- Quand est ce que je dois venir ?**

**- Que dis-tu de dimanche soir après le repas ?**

Le jeune homme sembla surpris et SungGyu sourit.

**- Je sais que tu tiens à ton frère, alors je te laisse un maximum de temps pour que vous puissiez être ensemble.**

**- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.**

**- Allez, file à ton cours.**

Il recommença à s'incliner et il sortit de la salle.  
Le professeur de musique s'approcha de la fenêtre alors qu'il laissait ses élèves entrer dans la salle. Son regard se posa sur WooHyun. Il faisait un cours de basket dehors. Les températures étaient douces en cette fin du mois de Mars. Ce dernier leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un moment. Il lisait encore de la colère et de l'incompréhension. SungGyu fut le premier à détourner le regard et il commença son cours, comme s'il ne venait pas d'avoir un échange de regard avec la personne qui avait réduit son coeur en miette.

Le midi-même, alors que SungGyu rangeait ses affaires pour ensuite pouvoir aller manger, on frappa doucement à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et fut agréablement surpris de voir Luna, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-** Salut Oppa, je te dérange ?**

**- Pas du tout, entre.**

**- En fait, je voulais te demander si tu avais mangé.**

**- Pas encore…**

**- Viens manger avec moi, alors !** Dit-elle avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il se retrouvait traîné hors de la pièce. Elle l'embarqua pour aller vers une petite sandwicherie et SungGyu insista pour payer pour les deux menus. Luna bouda mais remercia son Oppa d'un baiser sur la joue.

- **Oppa… Je suis allé voir WooHyun-Oppa tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air fâché, tu sais pas pourquoi ?**

**- Si, je le sais puisqu'il est en pétard après moi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Il a appris pour YoungJae et il est venu me faire la leçon.**

Luna lui fit un petit sourire.

- **Il tient encore à toi, alors il s'inquiète pour toi, comprends-le.**

**- S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il n'aurait pas déclenché cette guerre entre nous.**

SungGyu sembla se refermer sur lui-même et Luna soupira, acceptant alors de changer de sujet.  
Plus tard dans la journée, elle tenait la main de SungJong à l'hôpital et lui caressait le dos de la main délicatement. Elle remettait encore des mèches en place.

- **MyungSoo-Oppa est loin, SungYeol-oppa part en Irlande la semaine prochaine, SungGyu-Oppa et WooHyun-Oppa se font encore du mal, et HoYa-Oppa et DongWoo-Oppa se cachent derrière un bonheur illusoire… Et toi, tu n'es pas là pour m'aider avec tout ça…**

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

**- Comment se sortir de cette situation ?**

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^  
Un peu plus d'intéraction WooGyu, c'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? ;)_

Réponses aux reviews : 

- Anna : Ta review m'a faite rire dès le départ ^^ Quel enthousiasme ! Evidemment, le WooGyu du chapitre suivant était beaucoup plus cute que celui de ce chapitre xD Joli hypothèse ^^ Si tu veux découvrir un peu mieux les B.A.P, Callisto veut bien t'aider alors n'hésite pas :D Merci pour ta review :D  
- Manon : Hey salut ! Il y'avait longtemps :D Voila le premier commentaire qui râle sur Maman Nam xD Je l'attendais celui-là xD Tu m'as faite rire ^^ MyungSoo est à Londres, pas en Irlande, mais qui sait ;) Pourquoi l'Irlande ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même xDD Il y va avec Zico, tu veux quand même pas qu'il aille dans la ville des amoureux avec lui, non ? xD Merci pour ta review :D  
- EmyLyn : Et de deux personnes qui sont pas contentes après Maman Nam. Elle cherche juste le bonheur de son fils, tu sais. Il fallait que j'ajoute un Cute WooGyu dans le chapitre précédent, c'était plus fort que moi xD Encore un peu [beaucoup] de patience pour la briseuse de couple, d'accord ? :D Merci pour ta review :D  
- Callisto : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Merci pour ta review :D

Merci aussi pour les multiples reviews sur Le Pacte ^^ Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai posté la suite hier :D

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster le prochain chapitre, alors à très vite ?

Bisouxxxxxxxxx

Myinahla 


	8. Le Déménagement de YoungJae

SungGyu avait tout préparé avec l'aide de SungYeol. Il était nerveux et ça ne servait à rien de le nier, son meilleur ami pouvait lire en lui comme on lit dans un livre ouvert. Comment est ce que ça allait se passer avec YoungJae ?  
Il savait que le jeune homme était calme, qu'il ne cherchait pas les ennuis – ou du moins, si on oublie Jung DaeHyun qui semble avoir un don pour le mettre hors de lui- et donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes… N'est ce pas ?  
SungYeol n'arrêtait pas de le rassurer et il se sentait à deux doigts de lui coller son poing dans la figure – en toute amitié, bien entendu.

**- Ecoute, Hyung, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, YoungJae est ta version remasterisée…**

**- Quoi ?**

SungYeol soupira. Ca le démangeait vraiment …

- **En clair, ce YoungJae, c'est toi mais six ans plus tard… Tu m'as compris ?**

**- Oui, là oui. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?** Dit SungGyu sur la défensive.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du mannequin. Ca ne sentait pas bon pour le professeur de musique, ça.

- **Il est tout comme toi : Il aime la musique, il est timide… quoi que sur ce point là, c'est pas toi… Il a une personne qu'il déteste plus que tout au monde, il est calme et trop sérieux pour une personne de son âge… Bref, c'est tout toi.**

SungGyu ne parvenait pas à dire s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une insulte, alors il laissa tomber. Ils mangeaient tranquillement autant l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient passé le weekend à transformer le fourre-tout de la maison en une chambre – et lorsque SungGyu avait découvert la pièce, il y'a de ça cinq ans, il avait vraiment pensé que sa mère avait été d'un sadisme pur à le forcer à partager son lit avec WooHyun mais au moment où il s'était fait la réflexion, il était en fait reconnaissant à sa mère de l'avoir jeté dans les bras du jeune homme tant il était heureux avec lui… Mais ça, c'était du passé – et à présent, ils étaient assez fiers du résultat.

**- Il ne pouvait décemment pas dormir sur le canapé du salon !** Dit SungGyu et Luna qui venait leur rendre visite au moins une fois par jour et SungYeol avaient hochés la tête comme un seul homme.

Ils étaient épuisés de leur travail, et SungYeol s'était même laissé tombé sur le canapé… Avant de se faire virer de là par SungGyu car il était encore couvert de peinture et à cet instant précis, SungYeol avait fini à plat ventre sur le sol et son meilleur ami avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour cacher son sourire satisfait… Mais en vain.  
Ils devaient prendre des relais pour la douche, et d'après le coup de fil de YongGuk, ils leur amèneraient YoungJae en fin de soirée en espérant que ça ne les dérange pas et en les remerciant encore une vingtaine de fois de s'occuper de lui.

- **Je me demande comment ça se passe pour lui.** Avait dit Luna.** Le pauvre petit, il doit quitter son frère qu'il aime pour échapper aux diableries de ses parents…**

Et là, elle avait versé une larme et les deux jeunes hommes présents s'étaient précipités pour la prendre dans leurs bras, mais elle leur avait assuré qu'elle allait bien, et que c'était surement les hormones qui lui jouaient un tour. Cependant, ça n'avait pas empêché les garçons de ne la relâcher qu'une fois qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer.  
DongWoo et HoYa étaient aussi passé, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et ils semblaient en désaccord total sur la décision de SungGyu. DongWoo était d'accord alors qu'HoYa était beaucoup plus réticent.

**- C'est un de tes élèves quand même !**

Et SungGyu avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le meilleur ami de WooHyun pour rien. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'ignorait en beauté depuis, et SungGyu était heureux qu'il le fasse – ce que SungYeol prétendait être un pitoyable mensonge mais son meilleur ami lui avait lancé un regard assassin et ce dernier se remit à manger sans lui prêter aucune attention car il ne racontait que des bêtises de son point de vue.  
Il s'en moquait de WooHyun à présent et c'était sa décision et comme il était têtu comme une mule, il n'allait pas en changer parce que son ex petit ami lui avait tapé un scandale dans son bureau et qu'il s'était fâché et que même quand il était en colère, il était toujours aussi magnifique – Non, SungGyu n'avait vraiment pas pensé à ça. Vraiment pas - Parce que sa décision était prise et qu'il ne comptait pas en changer.

**- Et si, par la suite, WooHyun te cherchait des crasses et balancent que tu vis avec un de tes élèves, qu'est ce que tu pourras y faire ?** Demanda SungYeol.

Ce dernier continuait de voir en WooHyun un diable qui avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami et bien qu'il ait tenté de lui remonter le moral l'autre fois, il en reste pas moins le meilleur ami de MyungSoo qui lui avait brisé le cœur et il était encore amère face à ça. Donc forcément, WooHyun était un méchant à ses yeux.  
Avant même que SungGyu n'ait le temps de parler, SungYeol avait proposé.

-** Si tu veux, je pourrais lui casser la figure ou trouver un chantage quelconque pour qu'il la ferme… Sinon, tu peux passer une nuit avec lui, et peut-être qu'il se taira pour de bon ou alors il en redemandera plus…**

Suite à ça, SungGyu avait lancé son rouleau à peinture à travers la pièce et directement sur le front de son meilleur ami qui était à présent couvert de orange. D'ailleurs, en y pensant, heureusement que ce n'était pas du rouge, Luna et DongWoo aurait tapé un véritable scandale.  
A présent, SungGyu et SungYeol étaient tous les deux claqués et impatients de l'arrivée de YoungJae.

D'ailleurs, de son côté, c'était plutôt calme. YoungJae était aussi en train de manger avec HimChan et YongGuk, et HimChan ne cessait de lui faire des recommandations et de lui rappeler qu'il devait être absolument adorable avec le professeur qui allait l'aider à se sortir de cette galère.

**- Mais je suis adorable !** Avait répliqué le jeune homme.

La seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu, c'était un échange de regard perplexe entre son grand frère et le petit ami de ce dernier. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver dans une telle situation. C'était arrivé, c'était tout.  
Pour sa dernière soirée à la maison, HimChan lui avait préparé son plat préféré et bien qu'il lui était très reconnaissant pour l'effort, il se forçait à manger. La nervosité avait pris le dessus sur son appétit et il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher au danseur, de peur de le blesser. Une fois qu'il eut fini son assiette et que le plat fut vide, il les aida à débarrasser la table, prit une douche en vitesse et fut presque surpris de voir YongGuk assis sur son lit en train de l'attendre.

**- Hyung ?**

**- J'espère que cette situation va bientôt s'arranger pour que tu reviennes.**

YoungJae fit un petit sourire à son frère avant de foncer se réfugier dans ses bras. Il avait un poids sur le cœur malgré tout. Il allait quitter son frère, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais si c'était la seule solution pour leur éviter les ennuis, il le ferait. Et d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il faisait.  
Ils se séparèrent et YongGuk passa en mode inspecteur.

- **Tu as fini ta valise ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu n'as rien oublié ?**

**- Non.**

**- Tu es sur ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Absolument sur ?**

**- Je suis sur et certain.**

**- Tu as même pris les livres qu'on t'avait offerts ?**

**- Oui, évidemment que oui.**

YongGuk s'apprêtait à poser une autre question mais YoungJae le battit en vitesse.

**- Arrête avec tes questions, tu te transformes en HimChan.**

**- On m'a appelé ?**

Les deux frères tournèrent la tête vers HimChan qui se tenait devant la porte avec un panier de linge dans les bras.

- T**a valise est prête ?**

**- Oui, HimChan-Hyung.**

**- Tu n'as rien oublié ?**

YoungJae regarda YongGuk et éclata de rire.

**- YongGuk-Hyung, je confirme, tu deviens vraiment comme ton petit ami.**

HimChan leva les yeux au ciel et partit dans la buanderie mettre le linge dans la machine à laver.

**- On ne fait que s'inquiéter pour toi, c'est tout.**

**- Tout va bien aller, n'est ce pas ?**

Cette question avait un double sens. Quelque part, il cherchait à se rassurer en même temps qu'il rassurerait son frère.

- **De toute façon, je n'en parlerai à personne que je vis chez Monsieur Kim.**

**- D'après ce qu'on sait, il vit avec son meilleur ami… Qui est aussi le meilleur ami de DongWoo…**

YoungJae hocha la tête.

- **Donc ça ne posera aucun problème. T'auras qu'à dire que tu vis chez un meilleur ami d'un ami à nous.**

YongGuk ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère. Ils regardèrent l'heure et HimChan entra dans la pièce.

**- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille. Il ne faut pas non plus arriver trop tard, sinon, on va déranger SungGyu.**

**- Vous l'appelez déjà par son prénom ?** Demanda YoungJae, incrédule.

-** Bien entendu.**

HimChan prit un sac, YongGuk prit un autre et YoungJae prit le plus léger et ainsi, les trois partirent vers la maison de SungGyu. Ce dernier leur avait envoyé un message avec l'adresse dedans.

- **Il n'habite pas très loin, donc, dès que tu le souhaiteras, tu pourras nous rendre une petite visite.** Dit HimChan en souriant.

YoungJae baissa la tête. Il savait que pour qu'on ne les accuse pas de le manipuler, ils devaient couper le contact. Et rien que cette idée, ça le rendait malade. Alors il ne répondit pas à HimChan.  
YoungJae ne supportait pas le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, et il posa des tas de questions sur leur travail, bien qu'ils en avaient déjà parlé en mangeant. A vrai dire, le jeune homme se moquait de quoi ils parlaient, mais il voulait juste entendre encore une fois leur voix, alors il prêtait une très grande attention à ce qu'ils lui disaient.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison à l'allure assez charmante et HimChan s'avança vers la porte et frappa. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas et un grand jeune homme au visage assez enfantin les laissa entrer avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'air fatigué mais de bonne humeur.

- **Posez les sacs ici, et allez vous asseoir. SungGyu-Hyung ne devrait plus trop tarder.**

Le jeune homme leur tendit la main.

-** On s'est déjà vu, mais je me présente encore une fois, c'est toujours utile. Je suis SungYeol.**

Il leur serra la main avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et ils firent ce qui leur était demandé. Rapidement, il leur servit un café et une limonade pour YoungJae qui ne voulait rien d'autre. SungYeol - et son trop plein énergie- l'intimidait un peu.  
SungGyu ne tarda pas à entrer dans la pièce. Tous se levèrent sauf SungYeol et s'inclinèrent.

-** Désolé pour mon retard. J'espère que SungYeol ne vous a pas effrayé.**

**- Hyung !** S'exclama ce dernier et SungGyu lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux.

YongGuk ouvrit la bouche mais SungGyu le prit de vitesse.

-** YongGuk, si tu me remercies encore une fois, je me fâche et pour de vrai.**

Le danseur se mit à sourire et le professeur de musique lui rendit volontiers.

- **Ca ne te posera pas de problème de le garder ?**

**- Absolument aucun. C'est temporaire et j'avais dit à YoungJae que je l'aiderai pendant le procès.**

Ils se tutoyaient à présent puisqu'ils avaient passés des heures au téléphone à se parler et à mettre au point les détails. Le duo de danseur avait donné à SungGyu une liste des aliments que YoungJae ne pouvait pas manger car il était allergique, et le duo l'avait mis au courant de tout ce qu'il y'avait à savoir sur lui. A ses côtés, SungYeol avait pris des notes en se prenant pour une secrétaire. Lorsque SungGyu lui avait suggéré qu'il ferait très bien la secrétaire et qu'il penserait même à l'embaucher pour faire ce rôle, SungYeol avait tenté de l'étrangler avec ses longues jambes.

**- Mais ça te donnera une drôle de réputation malgré tout.**

**- Je vis déjà avec un enfant, pourquoi pas un deuxième ?**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers SungYeol qui ne semblait pas avoir compris sur le coup qu'on parlait de lui, puis il devint rouge tomate et assassina SungGyu du regard qui s'excusa platement auprès de son meilleur ami.  
Ils restèrent à parler un peu et SungGyu leur assura qu'il leur donnerait des nouvelles et qu'ils pourraient passer quand ils le souhaitaient. Il leur promit aussi de se rendre au commissariat avec eux dès le lendemain.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent rassurés qu'ils se décidèrent à partir. SungGyu et SungYeol leur laissèrent un peu d'intimité et montèrent les sacs du jeune homme dans la petite chambre.  
Quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, les deux redescendirent et YoungJae se tourna vers eux. SungYeol passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qui avait les yeux qui brillaient de larmes mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'entraîner dans la chambre qui lui était destiné et SungGyu les suivit sans un mot.  
Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et SungGyu prit la parole d'une voix douce.

-** Ce n'est pas très grand, désolé, mais tu pourras rester aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Tu ne déranges pas.**

SungYeol hocha vivement la tête.

-** On va te laisser te reposer. Si tu as des questions, tu sais où nous trouver.**

Ce fut au tour de YoungJae d'hocher la tête. Les deux adultes fermèrent la porte derrière eux et descendirent les escaliers.

**- Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'y faire.**

**- Je crois bien.**

SungYeol passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, tu seras parfait pour t'occuper de lui.**

**- Merci Yeol.**

Ce soir-là, ils ne revirent pas vraiment YoungJae. Il sembla s'être endormi très rapidement et les deux adultes ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher aussi. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie à trois et tous les trois devraient s'y faire, bien que ce soit une situation temporaire.  
Tant de choses allaient changer et ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Désolée pour l'absence ^^ _

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews :D _  
_Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour une fois, c'est merci et que vous pouvez attendre pas mal de choses des chapitres à venir ^^_  
_Vous êtes vraiment adorables ! _  
_Merci à Alicelody, Anna, Callisto, Akimi-Chung Ae, EmyLyn pour vos reviews :D WooHyun s'inquiétait pour SungGyu, SungGyu s'inquiète pour YoungJae qui s'inquiète pour son frère, Madame Nam s'inquiète pour son WooHyun, et vous, vous vous inquiétez pour SungJong et Luna. Hahahaha ~ Chacun son truc ! _

_D'ailleurs, comme vous devez le savoir, les Infinite ont fêté leur 4 ans de carrière. Donc cette semaine, vous aurez trois chapitres de Love VS Hate [vous avez lu le premier] et 1 chapitre du Pacte ^^ _  
_Alors, heureux (heureuses) ? :D _

_A vendredi, alors ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	9. Le Départ pour l'Irlande

Certes, c'était le début d'une vie à trois, mais dès le lendemain, SungYeol avait préparé ses affaires pour partir vers l'Irlande. C'était le soir, et les trois garçons mangeaient tranquillement.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé de te laisser seul avec Hyung, YoungJae. Mais tu verras, il est très gentil.**

Juste après, il grimaça lorsque le pied de SungGyu n'avait pas raté son genou.

- **Hyung, ne me blesse pas, il faut que je sois parfait pour le photoshoot !**

SungGyu leva les mains au ciel comme pour clamer son innocence, et YoungJae sourit. La vie n'était pas ennuyeuse avec les deux jeunes hommes. SungYeol se leva de la table et alla mettre ses affaires dans l'évier, puis il ébouriffa les cheveux de YoungJae avant de s'enfuir en haut des escaliers. SungGyu soupira.

- Est-ce que c'est légal d'être aussi grand ? Demanda YoungJae, et la question lui avait visiblement échappé.

SungGyu sourit et répondit :

- **Honnêtement ? Je me pose la même question.**

**- YAH !**

Les deux éclatèrent de rire alors que SungYeol râlait en haut des escaliers. Il se rendit dans la chambre de SungGyu et prépara sa valise. Il rangeait les choses plus ou moins soigneusement quand son meilleur ami entra dans la pièce et l'aida à mieux ranger les affaires dans sa valise, sans un mot.  
Le silence devenait très lourd, et SungYeol le brisa.

- **Une semaine, et je serai de retour pour t'aider.**

**- Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui.**

Et SungYeol le prit dans ses bras sans prévenir.

- **Même si je risque d'exploser nos forfaits… Ca te dérange si je t'appelle pendant mon voyage ?**

Il ne le vit pas, mais un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

-** J'avais cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais, Yeol.**

L'aîné des deux sentit l'étreinte de son meilleur ami être plus serrée autour de lui, mais il ne dit rien. Il en avait surement besoin. Ils se séparèrent lentement mais surement, puis l'aîné des deux s'installa sur la valise pour que l'autre puisse la refermer sans aucuns soucis.  
SungYeol partit dans la salle de bain, mais YoungJae en sortit à ce moment là.

- **Bon voyage, SungYeol-Hyung.**

Il lui fit un grand sourire et le mannequin lui ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux. Puis il alla dans la salle de bain, et alla se coucher.  
Son téléphone vibra aux alentours de trois heures et demie du matin. Il s'étira difficilement, et sans faire de bruit, il descendit les escaliers. Il ne devait pas réveiller les deux endormis, alors il se fit son propre café, et le buvait tranquillement quand SungGyu apparut et se fit sa propre tasse de café.

- **Hyung ? Tu devrais dormir à une heure pareille !**

**- J'allais quand même pas laisser mon meilleur ami partir à l'autre bout du monde sans lui dire au revoir.**

SungYeol eut un petit sourire et ils burent leur café en silence parce que SungGyu n'était pas forcément du matin, alors ne parlons pas de la nuit. SungYeol s'habilla et il vit que SungGyu aussi s'était habillé.

- **Hyung ?**

**- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'aéroport.**

**- Mais t'as pas de voiture !**

**- Les taxis, ça existe.**

**- Mais il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose.**

**- Au pire, j'appellerai…**

**- WooHyun ?**

**- Non, il ne me parle plus et ça m'est bien égal. J'allais dire que j'appellerai un taxi pour le retour.**

SungYeol hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils prirent leurs clés, le mannequin traîna sa grosse valise jusqu'au coffre du taxi qui était garé en temps et en heure devant la maison.

- **Ne fais pas cette tête, Yeol, j'ai mis un mot pour YoungJae au cas où il se réveillerait. Les portes sont fermées à clé et rien ne lui arrivera.**

Il ne put rien dire, SungGyu avait, comme d'habitude, réponse à tout. Le trajet fut silencieux et ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et payèrent chacun une partie de la course. Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur et SungYeol alla enregistrer sa valise et attendit aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

**- Ca te rend nerveux, Yeol ?**

**- Assez. C'est la première fois que je pars sans SungJong ou …**

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il ne pouvait pas prononcer ce prénom sans ressentir une brulure intense au niveau de son cœur. Heureusement, son meilleur ami le savait et reprit la parole pour lui changer les idées.

- **Mais tu ne seras pas seul. Il y'aura Zico.**

**- Si t'appelles ça une compagnie…**

L'ambiance entre les deux ne s'était toujours pas améliorée et il sentait SungYeol sur le point de craquer et de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Et dans ces moments-là, il aurait tellement souhaité que ce soit SungJong qui prenne l'avion avec SungYeol, et pas un vulgaire remplaçant. Parce que SungJong savait comment calmer le mannequin.  
Zico apparut rapidement à leur côté et SungGyu sentit la tension entre eux.

- **T'es en retard.**

**- Tant que l'avion n'a pas décollé, je suis à l'heure.**

Leur avion fut annoncé et coupa court à la mini-dispute. SungGyu prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et les laissa partir, en souhaitant de tout cœur que SungYeol ne l'étripe pas en cours de route.

Cependant, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tort.

Ils avaient fait deux heures de trajet, et Zico ronflait dans le siège à côté de lui. SungYeol ne parvenait pas à dormir, alors il regardait par la fenêtre et laissait ses pensées divaguer. Ca lui faisait étrange d'être là. Il souhaitait tant que ce soit SungJong à ses côtés. Déjà, il ne serait pas là à ronfler comme un perdu à ses côtés et s'ils se disputaient, il ferait en sorte de le remettre dans le droit chemin et les disputes ne duraient pas longtemps…  
Celle-là était permanente depuis sa rupture avec … Hum… Même dans ses pensées, il censurait ce prénom qui continuait à hanter ses nuits. D'ailleurs, il était tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et retint un cri lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était dans un avion.

- **Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?** Lui demanda-t'il agressivement.

- **Tu ferais mieux de dormir, les mannequins avec des cernes, c'est moche.**

**- J'arriverai peut-être à dormir quand t'apprendras à la mettre en veilleuse.**

Ils s'assassinaient du regard, et Zico se tut. Une semaine avec lui dans les basques ? Ca allait être l'enfer !  
Quelques heures plus tard, la torture fut terminée et leur avion était arrivé à Londres. Ils avaient environ une heure devant eux avant de prendre l'avion pour Dublin. Zico était parti de son côté, alors que SungYeol était dans un petit café dans l'aéroport. Il n'en pouvait plus et il se sentait vraiment claqué. Heureusement, il était tôt en Angleterre et le soleil brillait. Encore un cliché sur l'Angleterre. SungYeol s'attendait à ce qu'il pleuve, mais il était ravi de voir que le soleil était radieux. C'était reposant.  
Sur le grand panneau, l'avion pour Séoul était indiqué en haut de l'écran, comme étant sur le point de partir. SungYeol soupira. A présent, il avait tellement envie de rentrer et de laisser Zico en plan. C'était une option qui lui plaisait bien, mais il était coincé avec lui pour la semaine à venir. De là où il était, il vit un jeune homme qui se pressait vers la porte où un avion allait décoller. SungYeol le suivait du regard et soupira. Et voila qu'il avait même des hallucinations visuelles sur son ex. Il devait vraiment tourner la page et l'oublier puisque c'était LUI qui l'avait quitté, donc il ne reviendra pas. En plus, à cette heure-là, il devait être en Amérique du Sud ou en Italie, à profiter du soleil. SungYeol finit son café et il vit Zico qui se frayait un chemin vers lui.

**- L'avion va bientôt décoller. On y va ?**

Il hocha la tête et ils montèrent dans l'autre avion.  
Environ une heure et demie plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Dublin et ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient rien de prévu, alors ils pourraient se reposer. Cependant, Zico ne semblait pas du même avis et le traîna jusqu'à l'endroit du photoshoot, à une demi-heure en taxi de là. Le décor était magnifique, mais SungYeol rêvait d'un lit, alors que Zico semblait plein d'énergie. Le styliste parlait, parlait, parlait et ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter et SungYeol n'avait qu'une envie : L'assommer. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis de s'intéresser au photoshoot, Zico insista pour le traîner vers l'endroit où le défilé se déroulerait. Le défilé ne se déroulerait que deux jours plus tard, et pourtant, déjà des dizaines de personnes se pressaient pour monter le podium à l'intérieur de l'immense salle. Ils rencontrèrent le responsable du défilé et il semblait ravi de les voir en vrai. Ils restèrent à parler un peu lorsqu'enfin, Zico laissa le mannequin retourner à l'hôtel, et SungYeol fut véritablement soulagé lorsqu'il fut allongé sur un grand lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt.  
Quand il se réveilla, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait dormi la nuit entière et qu'il était à présent sept heures du matin, et il se traîna sous la douche. Il regarda son téléphone et vit des appels manqués de Zico. SungYeol se félicita mentalement d'avoir mis son téléphone en silencieux pendant son sommeil. Il regarda l'un des vingt messages qu'il avait reçu. Un de SungGyu et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**_« J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin mais par pitié, souviens-toi du décalage horaire, Yeol. Passe un bon séjour en Irlande. »_**

Et son sourire s'effaça quand il lut le message de Zico.

_**« Photoshoot à 10h. Bouge tes fesses et ramène-toi. »**_

Tant de gentillesse dès le matin. Le mannequin s'habilla et sortit prendre l'air. Le soleil se levait timidement, et les différentes couleurs du ciel fascinaient SungYeol. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait passé tellement de temps avec le photographe lorsque ce dernier avait envie de prendre des photos en pleine nature qu'il avait appris à apprécier la beauté de la nature, même en pleine ville. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il allait bien, où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Bien entendu, il ne lui devait plus aucune explication puisqu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble – et SungYeol ignora le pincement qu'il venait de ressentir – mais c'était plus fort que lui.  
SungYeol alla acheter un bon café et prit son temps pour le siroter. Le défilé était le lendemain, mais le mannequin n'était pas stressé du tout. Il avait qu'après son photoshoot, il irait prendre une douche et il irait essayer les tenues. D'ailleurs, le temps passait à vitesse éclair et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, Zico était venu le chercher et ils étaient au photoshoot. La photographe était très professionnelle, mais SungYeol ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui lançait des regards très appuyés. D'ailleurs, son styliste mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

**- Tu lui plais.**

**- Et ?**

**- Qu'est ce que t'attends ?**

SungYeol l'assassina du regard.

- **Oh, oui, j'oubliai… Tu n'es pas intéressée par les filles.**

**- Si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout non plus.**

**- Il serait peut-être temps que tu tournes la page de MyungSoo. Regarde, lui, il l'a surement déjà fait.**

Le mannequin ferma les yeux et se décida de l'ignorer avant d'avoir une cruelle envie de le balancer par la fenêtre. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule.

- **Quand SungJong reviendra, tu ne seras à nouveau plus rien. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive !**

Le photographe reprit le photoshoot et aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi, ils purent enfin aller manger. SungYeol passait plus de temps à regarder autour de lui qu'à être interessé par sa nourriture.

**- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?**

**- Je t'en pose des questions ?**

Zico eut un mauvais sourire.

- **Est-ce parce que j'ai touché une corde sensible ?**

SungYeol avait toujours la tête dans les nuages et l'ignora en beauté.

**- Tu ne dois pas rester bloqué dans le passé, il y'a surement quelqu'un qui est mieux pour toi que lui.**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, alors ne cherche pas à le faire.**

Zico avait tenté de poser sa main sur celle du mannequin, mais ce dernier avait des bons réflexes.

**- Ne me touche pas ou je te ligote à ta chaise.**

Et avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir son assiette, Zico le traîna jusqu'au lieu du défilé, sans se soucier des plaintes du jeune homme.  
SungYeol en vint à cette conclusion alors que son poignet lui faisait très mal sous la force de Zico : Il le détestait, et il croyait que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était surement la pire qu'il puisse y avoir, et qu'il voulait retourner à Séoul, là où les ennuis ne pourraient jamais l'atteindre.  
Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait tort de penser ça …

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Voila le 2eme chapitre sur 3 ! :D _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _

_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir !_

_J'ai posté la partie de Le Pacte hier, allez y jeter un coup d'oeil ! :D_

_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Je veux quand même vos avis sur celui-là, on est d'accord ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	10. Un Retour -In-Attendu

SungGyu se leva ce matin-là et regarda son téléphone.  
C'était un jeudi et il devait se traîner hors de son lit, ce qui lui paraissait pour l'instant une épreuve absolument insurmontable. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de flemmarder alors que YoungJae allait se lever. Il partit directement dans la salle de bain, et prit une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre préparer toutes ses affaires, et descendit les escaliers et prépara le petit déjeuner.  
Son téléphone vibra enfin. Il put y lire :

**_« Hyung, laisse-moi encore une journée avec ce type et je t'assure que ses parents ne le reconnaîtront plus. »_**

SungGyu sourit.

**_« Plus que quelques jours à tenir, Yeollie. Et dis-toi que tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, c'est le 1er Avril. »_**

Alors qu'il se demandait quelle heure il pouvait être en Irlande, SungGyu entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, et YoungJae apparut. Il s'inclina bien bas, et s'installa à table. L'ambiance entre les deux était très étrange. C'est comme s'ils étaient tous les deux gênés par la situation.

**_« Pas encore, ici, Hyung. Il n'est que 22h10 en Irlande. Il doit être … 7h10 à la maison. »_**

Le duo professeur étudiant mangeait en silence, juste dérangé par le téléphone de SungGyu.

**_« Bingo. »_**

Ils finirent de manger et SungGyu fit rapidement la petite vaisselle puis finit de se préparer en même temps que l'étudiant et les deux partirent en direction des transports publics. Ils gardaient une certaine distance entre eux, pour ne pas que ça se remarque de trop et une fois sur place, ils prirent deux chemins opposés. SungGyu entrait par la porte réservée au professeur alors que YoungJae allait directement se mêler à ses camarades.  
SungGyu se rendit dans la salle des professeurs, et des murmures étaient audibles partout dans la pièce. La professeur de biologie s'approcha de lui, et lui sourit. Elle devait être arrivée environ deux ans avant lui, mais elle semblait l'apprécier.

-** SungGyu-sshi !**

Il lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

- **T'as entendu la nouvelle ?**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Il parait que la directrice a embauché deux nouvelles personnes pour faire le rôle d'infirmier.**

**- Sérieusement ? Pourquoi deux personnes ?**

La professeur de biologie haussa les épaules.

- **Peut-être parce que les cours de sport de Nam WooHyun finissent presque toujours avec des blessés. Sans parler des membres de l'équipe de basket qui doivent s'entraîner dur pour gagner les matchs.**

SungGyu soupira. Il connaissait le caractère de WooHyun depuis des années, et le voir en tant que professeur lui rappelait la période où ils étaient sans cesse en froid à cause de la pièce de théâtre. WooHyun avait certaines attentes quant au niveau que devaient avoir ses joueurs pour pouvoir jouer un match. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son équipe était invaincue depuis le début de la saison.

-** Et les disputes entre les élèves, bien que moins fréquentes, finissent souvent en nez en sang et cocard à tout va.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Je me demande qui sont ces personnes… Tu penses que ce sera un homme et une femme ? Deux femmes ? Deux hommes ?**

Elle l'entraîna avec lui vers un coin de table et SungGyu ne pouvait qu'écouter tout ce qui se disait autour de lui. Les filles souhaitaient que ce soit des hommes et qu'ils soient canons. Rien que pour ça, il en entendit certaines qui dirent qu'elles les accueilleraient au mieux si c'était le cas. Il ne put que soupirer lorsque les filles se mirent à faire un classement des hommes les plus canons de l'établissement et sans surprise pour sa part, WooHyun était au sommet de la liste. Pourquoi ? Il était jeune, sacrément beau, et être professeur de sport était certainement plus sexy qu'être professeur de maths, bien que certaines prétendaient que l'intelligence était sexy. Et le pire, c'est que SungGyu lui-même ne pouvait pas nier tout ça. D'ailleurs, cette liste continuait et le professeur de musique fut surpris d'entendre son prénom en deuxième position. Qui aurait cru que des filles oublieraient jusqu'à sa présence pour dire ça devant lui ? En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que non, elles ne l'avaient pas oublié et certaines lui faisaient de l'œil.  
Il se rendit compte de l'urgence de sortir de la pièce, et il s'excusa et partit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, WooHyun entrait justement dans le bâtiment pour aller justement dans la pièce que SungGyu venait de quitter. Le professeur de sport avait l'air très fatigué et le professeur de musique se sentit un peu concerné par ce qu'il voyait. Etait-il malade ?  
Il secoua la tête. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ?

-** Salut SungGyu.**

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la vitesse à laquelle il avait marché et il était pile devant son ex.

-** Salut WooHyun.**

**- Pourquoi est ce que c'est si bruyant à l'intérieur de la salle des profs ?**

SungGyu soupira.

**- Une rumeur qui dit que la directrice a embauché deux personnes pour tenir l'infirmerie.**

**- Deux ? Mais on a pas besoin d'autant de personnel !**

**- Ah bon ?**

WooHyun le fixait à présent, comme s'il attendait justement ce genre de réaction de la part du jeune homme.

**- Il y'a toujours des blessés dans ton équipe de basket.**

**- Mes joueurs donnent juste le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Il y'a un problème avec ça ?**

**- Pourquoi est ce qu'il y'a autant de blessés, même pendant tes cours ?**

**- Parce que certaines personnes ne savent pas manier un ballon.**

**- C'est à toi de leur apprendre, pas de les envoyer à l'infirmerie sans avoir rien appris.**

Les yeux de WooHyun étaient brûlants de colère.

**- Alors tu pourras m'expliquer pourquoi un élève de seconde a été assommé à coup de flûte dans ton cours la semaine dernière ?**

SungGyu ouvrit et referma la bouche.

**- C'était un regrettable accident, et ils l'ont fait quand j'avais le dos tourné.**

**- Alors ne me juge pas, SungGyu.**

Le professeur de sport le bouscula légèrement au passage et entra dans la salle des professeurs, en laissait SungGyu en plan dans le couloir. Ce dernier soupira. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait tellement pris de court par les répliques de WooHyun. Habituellement, c'était l'inverse qui se passait : Il cassait le jeune homme qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire et partait. Là, c'était SungGyu qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire et ne savait plus non plus quoi faire.  
Le professeur de musique secoua la tête, mettant ce sentiment désagréable de côté, et monta jusque dans sa salle. Il commença à tout préparer et la sonnerie retentit. Alors qu'il commençait les cours, il put enfin détourner ses pensées de sa petite embrouille avec WooHyun et c'était justement ce dont il avait besoin. Il se mit directement au boulot, et ne laissa rien le déranger de toute la journée.

De son côté, WooHyun bouillonnait encore. De quel droit SungGyu pouvait-il le juger alors qu'il n'était pas mieux ? Il parut encore plus dur envers ses élèves mais ça n'empêchait pas les élèves féminines de baver devant lui.  
Il restait environ une dizaine de minutes avant la fin de la matinée et l'heure du repas, lorsque les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent et une jeune femme pleine de bonne humeur entra. Les élèves cessèrent leur match et tous s'inclinèrent. WooHyun fut alerté par ça et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière eut un énorme sourire aux lèvres en le regardant et s'approcha de lui.

-** Salut Oppa !**

Elle fondit dans les bras du professeur alors que les élèves reprirent le match, sous ses ordres.

- **Luna ! Qu'est ce qui me vaut ta visite ?**

**- Tu n'as pas l'air d'excellente humeur, Oppa.**

**- Contrairement à toi.**

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et WooHyun la força à s'asseoir, en disant que ça serait mieux pour le bébé.

-** Je suis allée à l'hôpital ce matin pour avoir des nouvelles du bébé et du père du bébé.**

Directement, elle sut qu'elle avait l'entière attention du professeur de sport sur elle.

-** Alors ?**

**- Le bébé va très bien et d'après le médecin, SungJong ne gardera aucunes séquelles de l'accident… Du moins, physiquement. Mentalement, on doit attendre son réveil.**

Il la prit dans ses bras tant il était soulagé pour elle, et ils entendirent des gloussements. Luna s'écarta.

**- Waouh, certaines filles me jalousent tellement à l'instant précis que j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir avoir besoin d'un garde du corps.**

**- Je veux bien jouer ce rôle.**

**- Mais je dois aller voir SungGyu-Oppa.**

Le regard de WooHyun s'assombrit.

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

Il soupira et expliqua la situation à Luna qui l'écoutait sagement.

- **Bah vois le côté positif. Il y'a toujours un dialogue entre vous deux.**

**- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour voir du positif là où il n'y en a pas. Quand on se parle, ça finit toujours en dispute, et heureusement qu'on en vient plus aux mains.**

**- Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs que je souhaite garder, Oppa.**

Le professeur de sport soupira, autorisa ses élèves à aller se changer et à aller manger. Il restait seul avec Luna.

- **Il faut que j'y aille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra très très vite.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit, laissant WooHyun complètement paumé. Il mangea dans son bureau, et son téléphone sonna.

-** Allo ?**

**- Hyun-Hyung !**

**- Hey MyungSoo ! Ca va ?**

**- Mieux que toi, on dirait.**

**- Comment ça se passe à l'autre bout du monde ?**

**- C'est vivifiant de voyager autant. La prochaine fois, je t'embarque dans ma valise.**

**- Mais bien sur ! Tu es où, là ?**

**- Je suis en escale entre deux vols.**

**- Et tu vas où ?**

**- Surprise.**

**- Non, sérieusement ?**

Il y'eut un court silence et MyungSoo reprit la parole.

- **Il faut que j'embarque. J'essaie de te joindre ce soir, d'accord ?**

**- Ca marche.**

**- Dis bonjour à SungGyu de ma part.**

**- Dis bonjour à SungYeol de la mienne.**

Il sentit un petit froid à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose, après tout.

- **Bye !**

Il raccrocha et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il finit ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se prépara pour son prochain cours, alors que les élèves entraient les uns après les autres. L'après-midi de boulot commença.

Cette après-midi de cours passa très rapidement, et WooHyun finissait de ranger ses affaires quand les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent et que SungGyu entrait, comme en traînant des pieds.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Crois-le ou non, c'est pas de gaieté de cœur. La directrice m'envoie pour venir te chercher.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Apparemment, elle a une annonce à faire au personnel et à ce que je sache, tu en fais parti aussi.**

WooHyun soupira, et rangea les derniers ballons qui traînaient alors que SungGyu l'attendait, en chassant les images très désagréables qui lui restaient en tête.

- **Où est ce qu'on doit se rendre ?**

**- Salle des profs.**

Les deux marchèrent en silence l'un à côté de l'autre. WooHyun le brisa.

- **MyungSoo te dit bonjour.**

**- Oh, il est où ?**

**- Crois-le ou non, je n'en ai aucune idée. Il a refusé de me le dire.**

**- Ca se trouve, il va revenir et ne pas te prévenir.**

**- Ca ne me surprendrait pas. On sait comment il est.**

Cette conversation était surement la plus détendue qu'ils avaient eu ces derniers temps, et WooHyun ne put s'empêcher de sentir de l'espoir monter en lui.

- **Pas maintenant, WooHyun.** Dit SungGyu comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et la directrice s'approcha directement d'eux.

**- Ah, vous voila. Venez par ici.**

Elle les entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce et les mélangea à leurs collègues. Cependant, WooHyun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient les deux personnes les plus éloignées de la porte. Etait-ce volontaire ?

- **Bien. Je suis certaine que vous avez entendu parler des rumeurs par rapport à l'embauche de deux personnes pour l'infirmerie.**

Tous se turent et écoutèrent attentivement ce que la directrice avait à dire.

-** Voici l'heure de vérité. La rumeur est vraie. J'ai embauché deux personnes.**

SungGyu ouvrit la bouche mais la directrice le doubla.

**- Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ai tous réunis ici après vos heures de boulot. Voila, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que vous fassiez leur rencontre.**

On frappa à la porte et la directrice sourit.

-** Entrez !**

La porte s'ouvrit et la directrice reprit la parole.

**- Je vous présente nos deux infirmières….**

Alors que les deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, WooHyun comprit que le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux si loin de la porte, c'était volontaire. Surtout lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la première des deux nouvelles infirmières.

- **Mademoiselle Luna Park…**

Luna entra dans la pièce et avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres, alors que les mâchoires des deux professeurs allaient tomber, et qu'ils se croyaient au bout de leurs surprises, ils avaient vraiment tort.

**- Et de Madame Nam…**

**- Appelez-moi mamie.**

SungGyu et WooHyun échangèrent un regard. La vieille dame se plaça devant eux, elle aussi et elle leur fit aussi un énorme sourire bien qu'elle avait un regard bien plus autoritaire sur eux.  
Une chose traversa l'esprit de l'ancien couple : Leur tranquillité venait de prendre fin à cet instant précis, et le cauchemar commençait… A nouveau.

* * *

_Voila :D _

_Surprise ! _

_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? _

_Je tiens à préciser que c'était dans mes plans de la faire [ré]apparaître, et je suis contente de voir que beaucoup l'appréciaient et la réclamaient... Alors voila ! _

_La période du BAC arrive, et des autres examens aussi. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour ça !  
_

_A très vite ? _

_Bisouxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	11. La Discussion Familiale

Quinze minutes s'étaient passées depuis l'annonce choc de l'arrivée des deux infirmières. Ni WooHyun ni SungGyu n'avaient dit quoi que ce soit, et petit à petit, les gens rentraient chez eux. Les deux semblaient surveillés par la directrice qui ne les lâchait pas des yeux, et qui paraissait leur refuser la sortie de la salle. Cependant, SungGyu devait partir, car YoungJae devait l'attendre dans l'établissement en faisant ses devoirs, comme c'était prévu.  
Vingt cinq minutes. Presque une demi-heure et la dernière personne qui n'appartenait pas au quatuor, sans compter la directrice, quitta l'établissement. Ils entendirent la porte principale claquer et la directrice prit la parole.

**- Je suis certaine que vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter, donc je vous laisse. Bonne soirée !**

La directrice paraissait bien trop enthousiaste pour que SungGyu et WooHyun ne sentent pas le coup fourré. Luna s'installa tranquillement sur la table alors que Madame Nam Senior occupa une simple chaise et encouragea les deux jeunes hommes à faire pareil. Cependant, avant de s'asseoir, elle les prit l'un après l'autre dans un câlin qui ressemblait plus à une prise de catch qu'à un tendre câlin. Puis, dans un geste qu'ils n'attendaient pas, elle colla une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son petit fils avant qu'il ne s'installe à nouveau.

**- Ca me fait très plaisir de vous revoir.**

**- Madame Nam, vous…**

**- Ca y est, tu ne m'appelles plus Grand-Mère, mon petit Gyu ? Après toutes ces années…**

La grand-mère fit la moue et Luna posa une main compatissante.

-** Grand-mère**, commença WooHyun, **qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la dame.

-** Vous me manquiez, mes chéris. Alors, je m'étais dit que je passerai cet été après un petit séjour au soleil sur l'Ile de Jeju…**

Son sourire s'effaça un peu.

- **Mais ça, c'était mes plans AVANT que je ne découvre que vos vies étaient terriblement troublées.**

Un silence suivit les paroles de Madame Nam Senior. SungGyu ne savait plus trop quoi penser, et WooHyun assimilait les informations.

**- Et qui t'as prévenu ?**

**- J'ai eu plusieurs appels…**

**- Dont le mien.** Dit Luna.

Les anciens amoureux reportèrent tous les deux leur attention sur la jeune femme.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi, tu me demandes, WooHyun-Oppa ?**

La future maman avait un sourire triste dessiné sur les lèvres.

**- Parce que c'est difficile pour moi, ces derniers temps. Et je sais que ça l'est pour vous aussi. Vous ne cessez de vous prendre la tête, et j'aimerai vraiment que ça se calme. J'aimerai vraiment vous aider, mais seule, je ne peux rien faire.**

**- Luna, tu sais bien que ce sont nos affaires.** Dit SungGyu d'une voix douce.

- **Je sais, mais c'est pas normal.**

**- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal ?**

**- Votre rupture ou encore celle de MyungSoo et SungYeol…**

**- Pardon ?**

Leur attention se reporta directement sur la grand-mère qui semblait choquée.

**- Les mannequins ne sont plus ensemble non plus ?**

Les trois personnes présentes secouèrent la tête. La grand-mère prit une profonde inspiration et reprit la parole.

-** Raison de plus pour que je sois là.**

**- Mais ils sont tous les deux en voyage à l'étranger.**

**- Mais pas au même endroit.** Précisa WooHyun en voyant le changement d'expression de la grand-mère.

Luna avait les yeux qui brillaient et elle baissa la tête.

- **Luna…**

**- Je voulais juste bien faire. Vous êtes des âmes sœurs, et vous mettre ensemble a été l'un des plus gros travaux que j'ai aidé SungJong à faire, et maintenant que SungJong est dans le coma, c'était ma seule sensation de stabilité… Mais elle a été de très courte durée…**

**- Même si on est plus ensemble, on est toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ça.** Dit SungGyu en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

WooHyun se contenta de hocher la tête.

- **Mais c'est pas pareil. Je vais d'une maison à une autre, je vois des têtes déprimées ou qui tentent de cacher leur dépression. Tout a changé, et ça ne doit pas continuer. Mamie est la seule personne capable de m'aider.**

**- En plus, je m'ennuie toute seule chez moi.** Ajouta Madame Nam Senior.

SungGyu soupira et regarda sa montre.

**- Désolé, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.**

**- Pourquoi, tu as un rendez vous galant ?** Demanda la grand-mère.

**- Non, mais j'ai des tas de choses à faire.**

Luna se leva.

**- Je viens avec toi, Oppa !**

SungGyu lui tendit son bras et ils saluèrent les deux personnes présentes avant de partir, en laissant le petit fils et la grand-mère ensemble.  
Ils se fixaient du regard, et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir baisser les yeux.

-** Tu as un endroit où rester ?**

**- La maison de tes parents.**

WooHyun hocha la tête.

- **Tu m'offrirais bien un petit café, mon petit WooHyunnie ?**

**- Viens, grand-mère, je t'emmène à mon appartement.**

Les deux partirent jusqu'à la voiture de WooHyun et ce dernier prit la route vers son appartement. Il se gara et fut même assez galant pour lui ouvrir la porte. Sa grand-mère lui fit un grand sourire et ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'appartement. Le professeur de sport déverrouilla la porte et laissa sa grand-mère entrer. WooHyun se dirigea directement vers la cuisine pour préparer le café, alors que Madame Nam Senior semblait faire une inspection. Elle pouvait voir des cadres brisés, des photos à moitié arrachés, et quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de son petit fils.

-** C'est SungGyu qui a fait ça ?**

Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête.

**- Et si tu me racontais ce qui s'est passé, mon petit WooHyunnie ?**

Il soupira, mais aida sa grand-mère à s'installer confortablement sur le canapé et il commença son récit. Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Il y'avait des passages qu'il avait un peu de mal à dire, mais elle attendait patiemment qu'il parvienne à tout lui expliquer. Il n'avait rien oublié, ni la dispute, ni les mots cruels de SungGyu. Quand il eut fini, elle posa sa main sur celle de son petit fils.

- **Et à ses yeux ?**

**- A ses yeux, je suis le salop qui le trompait dans son dos. Fin de l'histoire.**

**- Il a entendu ta version ?**

**- Non. Il refuse de l'entendre.**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est stupide !**

WooHyun soupira à nouveau. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le caractère bien trempé de SungGyu.

- **Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que je me batte avec lui pour qu'il m'écoute ?**

**- Il y'a des années, ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça.** Sourit Madame Nam Senior.

- **Grand-mère, tu sais très bien que les choses ont changés depuis.**

Le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de la Grand-Mère.

-** Et qui est cette fille ?**

**- Ca, je ne te le dirai pas, grand-mère.**

**- Oh, mais pourquoi ?**

**- Je te connais, tu es comme Luna. Elle m'a promis qu'elle serait encore en vie lorsqu'elle en aurait fini avec elle, mais je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.**

**- Luna grimpe dans mon estime. Déjà qu'elle était tout en haut juste parce qu'elle fait le bonheur de SungJong…**

Le sourire s'effaça.

**- J'ai entendu dire par elle que tu avais assisté à l'accident.**

**- Un souvenir dont je n'aimerai pas me rappeler.**

**- Tu attends comme les autres le réveil de SungJong, n'est ce pas ?**

**- C'est un peu évident.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes t'excuser à lui aussi de ne pas t'être interposé entre la voiture et lui ?**

WooHyun ouvrit et referma la bouche.

-** Tu en sais beaucoup trop pour une personne qui vient d'arriver et qui découvre la situation.**

**- Votre situation, je la connaissais à mi-mots.**

**- Alors tu sais que SungYeol m'a collé un poing dans la figure une fois qu'il a mis la main sur moi.**

**- Ah, ce petit… Dans sa tête, tu ne l'as pas volé…**

**- Grand-mère, tu racontes des bêtises.**

-** Tu m'as dit exactement pareil lorsque je vous ai acheté de quoi vous protéger pour votre première fois…**

Les joues de WooHyun changèrent immédiatement de couleur et devinrent cramoisies.

**- Et aussi, vous m'assuriez qu'il n'y aurait rien entre SungGyu et toi. Et pourtant, nous y voila six ans plus tard.**

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se mit à jouer avec les bagues qu'il avait autour du doigt. La grand-mère le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle le laissa partir dans ses pensées.

-** A quand remonte votre dernière dispute à ce sujet ?**

**- Au sujet de la rupture ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Une semaine.**

**- Et votre dernière dispute tout court ?**

**- Ce matin.**

**- Vous vous disputez devant les élèves ?**

**- Non, en général, on attend les pauses.**

Elle hocha la tête et finit sa boisson. Elle se releva.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Je vais te faire à manger. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, ces derniers temps, je me trompe.**

Il ouvrit et referma la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit ses aises. Elle continua à lui poser des questions.

**- Et ta mère, elle a réagi comment ?**

**- Elle a voulu me trouver quelqu'un d'autre…**

**- Il va falloir que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec elle.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que c'est évident que ce n'est pas de quelqu'un d'autre que tu veux.**

Le téléphone de WooHyun sonna. Il reconnut le nom.

- **C'est qui ?**

**- MyungSoo.**

**- Faudra que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec lui aussi.**

**- Grand-mère…**

**- Décroche, sinon, il va croire que tu lui fais la tête.**

Il fit ce qui lui était demandé. Ils parlèrent un peu au téléphone et WooHyun omit de lui parler du retour de la Grand-Mère. Il se dit qu'il gérerait comme un grand lors de son retour. Il le sentait cependant, MyungSoo s'ennuyait de son pays natal, donc son retour serait très prochainement.  
Il retourna dans la pièce principale et vit que sa grand-mère avait préparé la table et que tout était déjà servi.

**- T'as passé vingt minutes au téléphone avec lui. T'as pensé à ta facture de téléphone ?**

**- Oui, grand-mère. Mais il a besoin de parler, je peux le comprendre.**

Ils mangèrent ensemble et après le repas, il insista pour la raccompagner à la maison de ses parents. Le trajet en voiture était calme, si on ignorait la grand-mère qui parlait des couples qu'elle avait croisé à l'aéroport et qu'elle s'amusait à critiquer autant les uns que les autres.

**- Leur couple ne va pas durer, c'est moi qui te le dit. Il tenait la main de sa petite amie et reluquait les fesses de la femme juste devant. Il n'était vraiment pas très discret.**

WooHyun hochait la tête de temps en temps, concentré sur la route. Ils arrivèrent à destination et il déposa la vieille dame.

-** Ca va aller ?**

**- Evidemment. Je m'attends à te voir demain matin au boulot, mon WooHyunnie chéri ?**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà fermé la porte. Il sortit de la voiture et alla lui ouvrir la porte.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mon chéri ?**

**- Tu peux me faire une faveur ?**

**- Demande toujours.**

**- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler de notre lien de parenté ou de m'appeler mon petit WooHyunnie chéri sur notre lieu de travail ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Vois-tu, j'ai un peu d'autorité sur les élèves, et je n'aimerai pas être la cible de moquerie parce que ma grand-mère a trouvé un boulot au même endroit que moi. On est d'accord ?**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et s'approcha de lui. Il reprit la parole.

- **Et surtout, laisse SungGyu tranquille. Il a assez de problèmes sans en plus devoir s'occuper de toi. Par pitié.**

Le sourire de Madame Nam Senior s'agrandit.

- **Il y'a des choses qui ne changent pas, mon petit WooHyunnie chéri.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ce que tu viens de dire par rapport à SungGyu me rappelle un vieux couplet que tu m'a sorti la première fois que je suis venue chez toi et qu'il était là aussi pour la punition.**

Elle tenta une imitation vocale de son petit fils.

- **« Laisse SungGyu tranquille, Grand-mère ». C'est bien ce que tu me répétais.**

WooHyun ne dit plus rien. Il était comme interdit face à sa grand-mère.

**- Ne me dis pas que tu étais déjà amoureux de lui à l'époque ?**

**- Bonne nuit, grand-mère.**

Et le professeur de sport quitta la maison, sans un mot de plus, sous les éclats de rire de la grand-mère qui le regard partir par la fenêtre. Elle ne rata rien de rien. Ni le regard de WooHyun qui était porté sur la maison en face, si cette expression peinée qu'il avait. Il remonta dans sa voiture et partit. Le sourire de Madame Nam Senior s'effaça un peu. Son petit fils souffrait visiblement de cette rupture. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et réfléchit.

- **Je sens que ma venue ici n'était pas de trop. Je vais avoir du boulot.** Dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle alla se coucher et dans sa tête, des dizaines de plans se dessinaient avec un seul objectif : Remettre les choses en ordre. 

* * *

_Tant de commentaires, juste pour le retour de Mamie Nam :D _

_Je suis ravie de voir que ma surprise vous plait :D _

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que personne n'est déçu par l'évolution de la fic ^^_

_A vendredi pour la prochaine partie de Le Pacte, et à samedi pour le prochain chapitre de cette fiction :D _

_Bon courage pour vos examens :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	12. Premières Heures d'Observation

Le lendemain, à huit heures et demie, les cours venaient de commencer. Madame Nam s'ennuyait tranquillement à l'infirmerie avec Luna qui gardait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. WooHyun dispensait son premier cours de sport de la semaine et SungGyu dispensait son premier cours de musique de la semaine et les fausses notes retentissaient dans le couloir. Il devait être sacrément optimiste pour croire que ses élèves parviendraient enfin à jouer une note juste, avant la fin de l'année.

**- On recommence. Trois… Quatre…**

Et les mêmes fausses notes résonnèrent dans la salle. SungGyu ne devait pas désespérer. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un élève saigner du nez car son voisin venait de lui coller un coup de flûte dans le nez.

- **Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est ce pas ?**

L'élève baissa la tête mais parvint à acquiescer.

**- Alors je te vois ce soir en retenue.**

Le regard du professeur se promena dans la classe.

-** YoungJae, amène ton camarade à l'infirmerie.**

Le jeune homme se leva et fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie et fut accueillit avec un grand sourire par Luna.

-** Oh, YoungJae-ah, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?**

Il s'inclina et lui montra son camarade de classe dont le nez n'avait cessé de saigner. Luna le prit en charge, et au moment où il allait sortir, il remarqua la présence d'une autre personne. Il s'inclina face à elle et il quitta l'infirmerie. Il retourna dans sa salle de cours et à cet instant précis, la sonnerie retentit. L'autre élève quitta l'infirmerie et Madame Nam reporta son attention sur Luna qui notait quelque chose sur un bloc note.

- **C'était qui, ça ?**

**- Hum… Un élève de terminale.**

**- Comment il s'est fait ça ?**

**- Coup de flûte dans le nez.**

**- Qui dit flûte dit SungGyu, n'est ce pas ?**

Luna sourit.

- **C'est tout à fait ça.**

**- Le jeune homme qui l'a accompagné, il est chou.**

**- Vous trouvez ?**

Madame Nam hocha la tête.

**- C'est vrai, mais il n'a vraiment pas une vie facile, le pauvre petit.**

Elle laissa Luna continuer à faire ce qu'elle faisait, et elle se leva et partit faire un petit tour dans l'établissement. Elle se rendit directement dans le bureau de la directrice. Elle frappa, entra et s'installa directement face à la personne à la tête de l'établissement.

-** Madame Nam !** dit la directrice avec entrain.

-** Bonjour.**

**- Comment se passe cette première journée ?**

**- Je suis assez curieuse du fonctionnement de cet établissement. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ?**

**- Que cherchez-vous à savoir ?**

**- Dites moi tout ce que j'ai à savoir.**

Le regard de la directrice se mit à pétiller.

- **Je présume que vous cherchez des fauteurs de troubles, des « animations » quelconque dans l'établissement.**

**- Vous me connaissez déjà très bien.** Reconnut la vieille dame.

La directrice sourit.

- **Hé bien, niveau fauteurs de trouble, on en a deux, mais on va dire que l'un d'entre eux se tient à carreau mais l'autre…**

On frappa à la porte.

-** Entrez.**

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa DaeHyun et WooHyun entrer.

**- Monsieur Jung, justement, vous arrivez à point nommé.**

WooHyun s'inclina face à sa grand-mère qui fit la moue. Cependant, elle se souvenait parfaitement bien de la requête de son petit fils, alors elle ne dit rien.

- **Qu'a-t'il fait, cette fois, Monsieur Nam ?**

**- Ca serait juste très sympa qu'il arrête de prendre la tête de ses camarades pour des paniers de baskets.**

Il se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

-** D'ailleurs, vous avez quatre nouveaux élèves à l'infirmerie.**

**- Merci Wo…Monsieur Nam.**

Il repartit vers sa salle de classe et Madame Nam quitta le bureau de la directrice en lui promettant de repasser plus tard. Elle alla s'occuper des élèves qui semblaient un peu assommés.  
La récréation vint et Madame Nam retourna voir la directrice.

**- Vous revoila. Vous avez vu Jung DaeHyun. Il pourrait être un bon élève s'il ne passait pas son temps à chercher des ennuis pour un oui ou pour un non. D'ailleurs, sa victime préférée n'est autre que Yoo YoungJae.**

**- Je l'ai vu ce matin. Il a l'air adorable ce garçon, comment peut-il se battre ?**

**- Je suis certaine que vous pensiez pareil de WooHyun et pourtant…**

La Grand-mère soupira.

- **Quoi d'autre ?**

**- Niveau animation, on a un bal qui est supposé se préparer.**

Elle se redressa sur son siège. Un bal ? Que c'était intéressant !

**- Ah oui ? Et qui s'en charge ?**

**- Kim SungGyu. Mais je suis certaine qu'il ne sera pas contre un peu d'aide.**

La Grand-Mère sourit.

**- Ca tombe bien, il fallait justement que j'aille le voir.**

**- Je vous conseille d'y aller maintenant. Il n'a pas de cours avant une heure.**

**- Merci.**

Elle se leva, inclina la tête et sortit. Enfin une bonne raison d'aller voir SungGyu ! Bien qu'elle n'en attendait pas, généralement, mais là, elle sentait que ça n'allait pas être simple d'aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme sans se faire poliment ignorer. Elle grimpa les escaliers et se trouva pile devant la salle de SungGyu. Elle frappa et passa la tête pour voir ce que SungGyu faisait. Il la regarda.

-** Madame Nam. Quelle surprise !**

**- Tu savais que je viendrai, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Entrez.**

Il se leva et laissa poliment son siège, bien plus confortable, à la grand-mère de WooHyun et s'adossa contre son bureau.

**- Mon petit SungGyu.** Dit-elle en lui prenant les mains, puis elle l'attira à elle.

SungGyu ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais il laissa Madame Nam Senior le serrer contre elle. Ses accolades avaient toujours quelque chose de chaleureux, et avec les ans, ça n'avait pas changé. Ni ça, ni son regard pétillant.  
Elle le relâcha et lui fit un grand sourire.

**- T'es toujours aussi beau, et toujours aussi peu musclé.**

SungGyu leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire encore plus la Grand-Mère.

- **Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous, Madame Nam ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas m'appeler grand-mère comme avant ?**

**- Non, Madame.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ca serait retourner vers un passé que je tente désespérément d'oublier.**

Le sourire de Mamie Nam s'effaça. Ses yeux devinrent tristes, reflétant la tristesse de ceux du jeune homme en face d'elle.  
Elle qui avait remarqué avant tout le monde la façon dont son petit fils et ce jeune homme se regardaient. Elle qui avait utilisé divers stratagèmes pour les rapprocher, et elle qui avait pleuré de bonheur quand elle avait vu que son petit WooHyunnie chérie avait enfin trouvé l'amour et était heureux en amour et encore plus parce que c'était grâce à elle. Ses efforts avaient payés.  
Mais les larmes avaient recommencés à couler lorsqu'elle avait reçu le coup de téléphone de Luna lui annonçant la rupture imminente du WooGyu. Mais les larmes de joie avait laissé place à des larmes de douleur, imaginant tous ses efforts voler en éclat.  
Et maintenant, elle était face à un jeune homme dont le cœur avait été brisé, et qui lui disait que tous ses efforts devaient être oubliés.

- **Mon petit Gyu…** Dit le dame, d'une petite voix.

Les yeux de SungGyu brillaient, comme si des larmes venaient de s'y loger.

**- Je suis content de vous revoir, ne vous méprenez pas, Madame Nam…**

**- Mais tu ne veux pas parler de mon petit fils.**

Le professeur de musique hocha la tête. Elle hocha rapidement la tête.

**- Mais je ne viens pas te parler que de lui, tu sais.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Je viens te parler de toi aussi.**

**- De moi ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que tu veux peut-être oublier le passé, mais je refuse de faire pareil. Donc tu restes comme mon petit fils, et en tant que grand-mère, je me dois de m'inquiéter pour toi.**

Un seul mot vint à l'esprit de SungGyu à cet instant : Sincérité. Mamie Nam était sincère quand elle avait dit ça et il mentirait s'il disait que ça ne le touchait pas.

- **Je vais bien.**

**- Comment se passe ce travail de professeur ?**

**- Pas trop mal, si on oublie les fauteurs de troubles…**

**- Alors tu comprends mieux ce que tu faisais vivre à tes professeurs à l'époque.**

**- Madame Nam, ce n'est pas ma faute si …**

**- Non, ne te cherche pas d'excuses et accepte ce fait, SungGyu. Tu étais une vraie plaie, toi aussi.**

Le regard de la Grand-Mère pétilla et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungGyu.

- **Sinon, des élèves intéressants ?**

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent directement, comme s'il lisait directement dans ses pensées.

-** Non, Madame Nam, c'est un lycée, pas un club de rencontre.**

**- Je n'ai encore rien dit.**

**- Vous êtes encore plus effrayante quand vous ne dites rien. Vos non-dits sont pires que vos paroles, et je ne vous aiderai pas à satisfaire ce besoin chronique de manipuler la vie de toutes les personnes qui vous entoure, même si ça part d'un bon sentiment !**

Le sourire de Madame Nam Senior s'agrandit et elle se releva.

- **Très bien, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je vais faire mon inspection alors.**

Elle se releva et le prit dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea par la suite vers la porte et elle se tourna vers le professeur, en lui faisant son habituel grand sourire bienveillant et son regard pétillait de malice.

-** Mon petit SungGyu, pour quelqu'un qui veut oublier son passé, tu te souviens bien de tout. Je prendrai ça en note.**

Elle ouvrit la porte.

- **Oh, et au cas où tu penserais que je te laisserai en paix, ça serait vraiment mal me connaître. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'occuperais d'une sorte de bal pour la fin de l'année. Compte sur moi pour y mettre mon grain de sel.**

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et laissa un SungGyu sans voix dans la salle, alors qu'elle redescendait les escaliers et retournait à son poste dans l'infirmerie. Luna était assise sur l'un des lits, à lire un magasine de mode.

-** Désolée de t'avoir laissé, ma belle petite Lune. J'avais des gens à aller voir.**

**- Oh, il n'y a pas de problème. Et mon prénom est Luna, madame Nam.**

**- Je sais, mais je t'appelle ma petite Lune car tu me donnes toujours l'impression d'être dans la lune.**

La grand-mère s'approcha de la future maman et la prit dans ses bras. Elle soupira. Elle savait parfaitement à qui pensait la jeune femme. C'était évident. Même après tout ce temps, elle pensait que SungJong et Luna étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ils étaient vraiment trop adorables, et leur amour grandissait en elle, à présent, et l'espoir maintenait un sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ca brisait le cœur de Mamie Nam, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer.

**- Vous allez avoir du travail ici, je vous le dis. Sourit Luna.**

**- J'en doute pas. Ils sont toujours aussi têtus !**

**- Vous l'êtes aussi. On sait de quel côté WooHyun-Oppa tient ça.**

La vieille dame ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-** Je préférais quand ils se disputaient et que ça finissait dans la chambre à coucher, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

Mamie Nam eut une lueur déterminée.

-** Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, cependant. Un certain bazar s'est installé pendant que j'étais absente. Il est temps pour moi de faire le ménage et de ramener la tranquillité dans vos vies, mes enfants.**

Luna posa le magasine sur un coin du lit, et posa ses mains inconsciemment sur son ventre déjà bien rond.

- **Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous aider.**

Elles se sourirent.

- **Je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber, ma petite Lune.**

On frappa à la porte et deux filles entrèrent.

- **Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Madame Nam à un jeune homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant YoungJae.

- **Elles se sont battues parce qu'elles prétendent être toutes les deux la fille à qui Jung DaeHyun a fait un clin d'œil.**

Un « **pathétique** » murmuré se fit entendre et les deux filles qui s'étaient battues assassinèrent YoungJae du regard qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde.

- **Merci YoungJae. Tu peux retourner à ton cours.** Sourit Luna.

Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Les deux adultes s'occupèrent chacune de leur côté des filles et elles les laissèrent se rendre au bureau de la directrice, accompagnées par un surveillant.  
Luna retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, alors que Madame Nam regardait par la fenêtre.

-** C'était moi ou ce YoungJae ne semblait pas porter ce Jung DaeHyun dans son cœur ?**

Luna soupira.

-** Ils ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture. Ce sont les deux fauteurs de troubles de l'établissement.**

Madame Nam sourit. Que c'était intéressant !  
A présent, bien que son petit fils et son ex-petit fils lui disaient de cesser de se mêler des affaires des autres, elle semblait avoir trouvé deux proies.  
Deux personnes ne pouvaient pas se détester comme ça sans raison apparente, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mamie Nam de ne pas avoir les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait.  
Elle allait avoir du pain sur la planche, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de cas difficiles.  
Finalement, sa venue à Séoul allait avoir du bon ! 

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ _

_J'ai vu que les reviews que j'ai reçu étaient à propos de Mamie Nam. _  
_Un chapitre de son point de vue, c'est pas trop mal non plus, n'est ce pas ? _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Je m'excuse, il n'est pas très drôle, comme ceux où elle est le sont habituellement. _  
_Ca viendra :D _

_A très vite ? _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	13. Mise Au Point à L'Hôpital

Le soir venu, elle demanda à Luna de l'emmener voir SungJong et cette dernière accepta avec un tout léger sourire aux lèvres. Ca lui donnerait une bonne raison d'aller voir le père de son enfant.  
Elles marchaient tranquillement toutes les deux et arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Tout le personnel connaissait Luna et la saluait chaleureusement à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Madame Nam Senior sourit et se laissa entraîner. Au fut et à mesure qu'elles approchaient de la chambre, elle se rendit compte que l'allure de Luna se faisait plus lente, comme si elle traversait un long tunnel dont elle ne voyait pas la sortie. Elle semblait redouter d'aller dans la chambre, et Madame Nam ne dit rien, se contentant seulement de l'encourager et resserrant l'étreinte de la jeune femme sur son bras.  
Elles arrivèrent devant la porte, et Luna lui fit un léger sourire d'excuse.

- **Ca me fait toujours un drôle d'effet d'être là…** Murmura-t'elle.

La Grand-Mère de WooHyun lui fit un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux et ensemble, elles entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était blanche et pas très grande, et seul un lit était présent.  
Le cœur de la Grand-Mère cessa de battre une fraction de seconde quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la figure inanimée de SungJong. Elle s'immobilisa alors que Luna s'approchait du patient, écarta une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur son visage.

- **Salut mon amour.**

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui sourit, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

- **Tu as de la visite, aujourd'hui.**

Luna tendit sa main vers Madame Nam qui la saisit et elles étaient toutes les deux côte à côte devant le lit du jeune homme. La future maman approcha l'un des sièges pour que la Grand-Mère puisse s'installer, et elle la remercia d'un regard, puis Luna s'installa de l'autre côté du lit, et saisit automatiquement la main de SungJong.

-** Mon pauvre chéri, mais que t'est-il arrivé ?** Murmura Madame Nam en observant bien chacune des petites plaies visibles du jeune homme.

Elle semblait bouleversée.

- **Tous les jours, je viens.** Dit Luna dans un souffle. J**e lui raconte ma journée, je lui donne des nouvelles du bébé et je lui parle. Parce que je sais qu'il m'entend quelque part.**

Madame Nam avait les yeux rivés sur Luna qui ne prêtait attention qu'à SungJong.

-** Il était tellement heureux d'être père qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour nous. D'ailleurs, il nous l'a même prouvé ce jour-là… L'accident a été violent, selon WooHyun-Oppa. J'ai eu du mal à lui tirer les vers du nez. Jonggie et Yeollie Oppa se sont mis devant moi pour me protéger…**

Les yeux de la future maman se remplirent de larmes.

- **Cet accident a gâché nos vies à tous. Yeollie-Oppa a du faire des concessions, beaucoup de concessions après coup. WooHyun-Oppa n'a plus jamais été le même. Et moi, je dois apprendre à vivre sans l'homme de ma vie.**

La Grand-Mère se leva et prit Luna dans ses bras alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

- **Je dois rester forte, tant qu'il y'a de l'espoir, mais c'est vraiment dur…**

La vieille dame ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune femme pour son courage. Bon nombre de personne aurait lâché prise, mais Luna n'en faisait pas parti. Elle avait tenu bon, fidèlement entouré de toute la bande, et elle faisait de son mieux pour réparer les dégâts infligés par les multiples séparations, et tout ça en mettant sa propre personne de côté pour eux. Pour SungJong aussi, qu'elle venait voir plus souvent que la plupart des infirmiers de l'établissement.  
Une fois qu'elle se fut calmée, elle s'installa à nouveau aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie, et Madame Nam reprit place à côté de SungJong.

- **Au départ, c'était horrible. Je passais souvent devant cette porte fermée derrière laquelle je savais que mon avenir entier était enfermé.**

Elle baissa la tête.

- **J'ai voulu faire une connerie à un moment donné, car je pensais que notre bébé n'avait pas survécu… Mais MyungSoo-Oppa m'a ramenée à la raison. Il a aussi souffert de la situation. HoYa-Oppa m'a raconté la colère noire dans laquelle il est entré quand il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Yeollie-Oppa. Il m'a raconté la douleur qu'il avait traversée, et je m'en suis voulue de m'être réveillée avant Yeollie-Oppa. Il n'avait rien demandé…**

Madame Nam prit la parole sur un ton doux :

**- Tu n'as rien demandé non plus, ni SungJong. C'était un coup fatal du destin, tu sais.**

**- Mais Yeollie Oppa s'est jeté sous les roues de la voiture pour tenter de nous sauver, sans réfléchir. Je me suis réveillée avant lui, et j'ai vu la douleur dans les yeux de MyungSoo-Oppa. Mais jamais il ne m'en a voulu de m'être réveillée avant Yeollie Oppa. Jamais.**

**- Il sait très bien que tu n'as pas choisi.**

**- C'est vrai.**

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-** MyungSoo Oppa m'a parlé de sa souffrance. Lui qui n'est pas le genre de personne à parler de sentiments, ça m'a collé une claque. Un retour à la réalité au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin.**

Luna leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Madame Nam tout en jouant avec les doigts de SungJong qui étaient emmêlés aux siens.

-** S'il y'a bien une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté, c'était de l'amour que MyungSoo-Oppa portait à SungYeol-Oppa pendant cette épreuve.**

**- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Une ultime dispute. Voila ce qui s'est passé.**

Madame Nam hocha la tête.

-** Et pour mon petit fils ?**

**- Je sais très bien qu'il est innocent, et qu'il aime SungGyu-Oppa, et je peux même affirmer que c'est réciproque. Cependant, SungGyu-Oppa a perdu toute confiance en lui, et son cœur est brisé. Qu'est ce qu'un couple sans confiance ? En plus, Oppa a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment, croyez moi.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

Luna se mordit la lèvre. Etait-elle la personne la plus apte à dire ce qu'il se passait ou pas ?

**- Vous demanderez à SungGyu-Oppa, et vous saurez.**

La Grand-Mère fit la moue mais ne dit rien de plus. Puisqu'il fallait que ça arrive…

- **Est-ce que je peux compter sur ton soutien pour ma mission secrète ?** Demanda-t'elle.

Le regard de Luna se mit à pétiller de curiosité.

- **Une mission secrète ?**

**- Réparer tout ce bazar ! Puisqu'ils ne sont pas capables de le faire de par eux même…**

**- Vous êtes conscientes que ça va prendre du temps ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

**- Et vous savez que ça ne sera pas facile du tout.**

**- La difficulté ne me fait pas peur. Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis, ma belle petite Lune ?**

La jeune femme sourit. Evidemment que non, elle n'avait pas oublié. Tout comme elle n'oublierait jamais le jour où SungJong était venu la voir pour lui demander le service qui allait changer toute sa vie.

**_FLASHBACK : _**

_Luna était simplement assise à sa place. Elle lisait un livre tranquillement, sans se rendre compte qu'une personne la regardait depuis un bon moment déjà. Cette personne réunit tout son courage et s'approcha d'elle._

_-** Salut Luna.**_

_Elle releva la tête et fit un grand sourire._

**_- Oh, salut SungJong !_**

_Lee SungJong. Un camarade de classe qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, et elle se surpris à être heureuse de le revoir. Elle sentit ses joues devenir légèrement rouges et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en se maudissant intérieurement._

**_- Je… Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?_**

_Elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête. Un SungJong timide, c'était vraiment trop adorable. Il s'installa à ses côtés, et pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne parla vraiment. Luna était extrêmement consciente de tout ce qu'elle faisait, et elle devait l'avouer, elle avait peur qu'il la prenne pour une idiote à rougir comme ça._

_-** Ecoute, je sais que tu ne me connais pas ou presque pas, puisque je n'ai presque jamais été en cours ici, ou alors ça remonte à loin…** Commença SungJong… **Et je sais que ça va te paraître étrange, et tu as le droit de le penser d'ailleurs… Mais…**_

_SungJong regarda partout autour de lui comme pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait. Luna sentit la curiosité la piquer, et elle attendit patiemment que le jeune homme continue sa phrase. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur elle et lui sourit._  
_Bon sang qu'il était adorable !_

**_- J'aurai besoin de ton aide._**

_La jeune fille ne put cacher sa surprise._

**_- De mon aide ?_**

**_- Oui. Est-ce que tu veux bien manger avec moi ce midi ? Je t'expliquerai tout et tu auras tout à fait le droit de dire non, et je ne t'en voudrais pas._**

**_- Bien entendu !_**

_Il lui sourit à nouveau et le professeur fit son entrée dans la salle, alors SungJong retourna à sa place, non sans un dernier sourire. Luna se sentait vraiment bien, si on ignorait ses joues rouges, et son envie de se frapper. Sérieusement, elle avait répondu comme si sa vie en dépendait._  
_Et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir comme ça : Elle avait un petit ami, après tout. Non pas qu'elle ressentait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle s'était dit que peut-être que ses sentiments viendraient avec le temps, mais ça faisait déjà quelques mois, et rien n'avait changé. C'était le néant absolu._  
_Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lui, Lee SungJong, lui avait parlé et elle était vraiment heureuse. Il était indéniablement beau à ses yeux. Il avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait tellement spécial, et aussi, il était très respectueux quand il parlait. Bref, que du positif._  
_Le professeur commença à parler et Luna tenta de se concentrer. Cependant, sa curiosité la dérangeait beaucoup. Après tout, pourquoi est ce qu'il était venu la voir ELLE pour un service ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient déjà eu de longues conversations ensemble ou quoi que ce soit._  
_Alors quand la sonnerie du midi retentit, elle vit qu'il l'attendait devant la salle. Elle tenta d'empêcher ce petit sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, et Luna faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tout le temps regarder en sa direction. Il était poli et lui parlait de cours. Elle lui répondit et s'insultait mentalement de cruche juste après. Ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria et prirent leur repas._

_-** Ca te dérange si on mange dehors ?** lui demanda-t'il._

_-** Pas du tout. Il fait un beau soleil, autant en profiter.**_

_La rentrée venait seulement de se faire, et pour l'instant, les élèves se tenaient tous à carreau. Ils sortirent et SungJong lui tint la porte. Elle baissa la tête, de crainte que ses joues rouges ne soient trop visibles, et ils s'installèrent sur une table pas très loin de là._  
_Ils commencèrent à manger, et ils entendirent une commotion, là où ils étaient. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête, et SungJong soupira._

**_- Ces idiots._**

_Elle vit un groupe de garçons se prendre la tête ensemble, et apparemment, ça n'allait plus tarder avant de finir en bagarre. En les observant de plus près, elle se dit qu'ils s'étaient peut-être même déjà battus._

_**- Tu les connais ?** Lui demanda-t'elle, curieuse._

**_- Ce sont mes Hyungs. Kim SungGyu, Jang DongWoo, Lee SungYeol, Nam WooHyun, mon frère HoYa, et Kim MyungSoo._**

_- **Ils sont tous tes hyungs et ils se battent ensemble ?**_

_Elle regarda SungJong et remarqua quelque chose. Son regard pétillait à présent. Il sortit un appareil photo de son sac et le tendit à Luna. Il l'alluma et s'installa juste à côté d'elle._

**_- Regarde moi cette vidéo et dis-moi ce que tu en penses._**

_Elle s'exécuta. Sur la vidéo, Nam WooHyun et Kim SungGyu semblaient s'amuser sur un lit, du point de vue de Luna._

**_- Tu viens pas de me dire qu'ils se battaient ensemble ?_**

**_- Si._**

**_- Mais … Là, il y'a une telle tension. On croirait qu'ils attendent qu'une occasion pour se jeter l'un sur l'autre._**

_Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungJong._

**_- On est d'accord._**

_Il changea la vidéo et cette fois-ci, ce fut une vidéo où MyungSoo et SungYeol posaient l'un à côté de l'autre._

_- **Ils ont une alchimie incroyable…** Murmura la jeune femme._

**_- Je suis le styliste de SungYeol-Hyung._**

_La bouche de Luna forma un « O » de surprise._

_- **Ca explique ton absence ces dernières années…**_

_SungJong l'observa et Luna s'insulta. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit ça à voix haute ?_

**_- Tu te souviens de moi après tout ce temps ?_**

_**- Hey, on était dans la même classe avant !** Sourit-elle, en tentant de se rattraper._

_Il lui sourit aussi et montra une vidéo de DongWoo et HoYa en train de danser, puis de parler ensemble._

_- **Ils sont vraiment synchros. Comme un seul homme.** Remarqua Luna. **Mais pourquoi tu me montres tout ça ?**_

_Là, il sembla hésitant._

**_- Hé bien… J'aurai besoin de ton aide._**

**_- Pour quoi faire ?_**

**_- Tu as vu ces vidéos… Tu ne trouves pas que c'est du gâchis qu'ils ne s'entendent pas ?_**

**_- Si, bien sur que si, mais qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ?_**

**_- Leur ouvrir les yeux._**

_Luna cherchait à comprendre._

**_- Quoi, tu crois qu'ils sont amoureux les uns des autres ?_**

**_- Exactement._**

_SungJong disait ça avec un sérieux incroyable._

**_- Quelle serait ma mission ?_**

**_- Je te prêterai un appareil photo, et pendant ton temps libre, si tu acceptes bien sur, il faudra que tu les suives._**

_C'était une idée de fou._

**_- Mais pourquoi moi, SungJong ?_**

**_- Parce que tu me parais être la seule fille de cette classe à qui je peux me fier sans que tu me regardes comme si j'étais timbré._**

_Elle éclata de rire. SungJong lui sourit._

**_- Alors, tu en dis quoi ?_**

_Elle fit mine de réfléchir._

**_- C'est une mission secrète ?_**

**_- Absolument._**

_**- Alors je t'aiderai.** Déclara la jeune fille._

_Dans un élan de bonne humeur, SungJong la prit dans ses bras, et quand il la relâcha, il s'excusa aussitôt. Dans sa tête, la jeune fille se dit qu'il aurait pu continuer et elle se surpris aussi à penser qu'elle ne l'aurait même pas repoussé._  
_Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?_

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

**- Ma petite Lune est repartie dans les nuages…** Commenta Madame Nam en souriant.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et regarda son SungJong qui, six ans plus tard, était allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital alors qu'elle attendait son enfant.  
Un peu d'action dans sa vie ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est ce pas ? Et puis, ça lui occuperait l'esprit loin de la noirceur que l'absence de son petit ami créait à longueur de journée dans son cœur.

**- D'accord. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.**

Les deux femmes se sourirent et restèrent un peu, puis Madame Nam se sentit fatiguée et Luna se proposa pour la ramener chez elle. Ainsi, la Grand-Mère vit Luna murmurer à l'homme de sa vie qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain, et son cœur se serra quand elle la vit embrasser les lèvres du jeune homme, et quand elle vit l'amour dans le regard de la jeune femme.  
Alors Madame Nam se dit que SungJong avait fait le bon choix de se battre pour cette jeune fille à l'époque. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur quand elle pensa que SungJong n'aurait peut-être pas laissé tout ce bazar se dérouler en premier lieu.  
Avant qu'il ne se réveille, il fallait tout remettre en place. C'était impératif. Parce que pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son assistant en bêtise, alors elle s'occuperait de la petite amie de ce dernier qui semblait animée de la même passion que le jeune homme.

En effet, ils étaient vraiment faits pour être ensemble, pensa Madame Nam en quittant la chambre, le cœur lourd de chagrin pour le jeune couple.  
Vite, que SungJong se réveille ! 

* * *

_Coucou ! _  
_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente ! _  
_J'ai des tas de projets d'écriture en cours, et j'essaie de me les sortir de la tête en les écrivant pour pouvoir me concentrer sur cette fic ! _  
_J'ai cependant posté la suite de "Le Pacte", si ça vous intéresse. _

_Merci pour vos reviews :D Elles me font toujours très plaisir ! _

_A très vite pour la suite ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


End file.
